A lista
by Gih Bright
Summary: [u.a personagens oc] O que se pode fazer quando se conhece o amor de forma tão inesperada e de maneira mais triste? Uma pequena lista pode responder muitas respostas. Casais: Sasunaruincesto amor entre irmãos, GaaLee, SaiSaku e NejiHina. Sasuke’povs


O que se pode fazer quando se conhece o amor de forma tão inesperada e de maneira mais triste? Uma pequena lista pode responder muitas respostas. Casai: Sasunaru (incesto-amor entre irmãos), GaaLee, SaiSaku e NejiHina (+ bem pouco quase nada u.u) Sasuke's Pov's, UA e leve lemom.

**Oi XD! Essa fic eu fiz inspirada no filme um amor pra recordar e no mangá Angel Sanctuary (que eu amo muuuuuuuito!!!! O Setsuna é mto gato . e o Michael engraçado XD)por isso o drama básico u.u**

**Se gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n**

**Se não gostarem: Deixem reviews! n.n'**

**Se quiserem matar a autora: Deixem reviews! 'n.n'**

**Se acharem muito triste: Deixem reviews! T.T**

**Duvidas ou sugestões: Deixem reviews! n.n**

**Tô esquecendo de algo? Ah! Deixem reviews! XD Só não vale ofensas u.u De resto leiam e divirtam-se n.n!**

**A lista.**

Acabo de voltar. Antes eu morava aqui, mas por motivos de força maior meu pai teve que se mudar, agora voltamos para enterrá-lo. Esse lugar me deu saudades, dos tempos em que minha família era feliz.

Voltamos a viver na mesma casa que antes, eu tinha me esquecido de como ela era grande. Resolvo dar uma rodada para relembrar de como é a cidade. Aviso a minha mãe de que vou sair ouço sua voz em outro cômodo da casa.

-Vê se não volta tarde Sasuke!

-Vê se não vai se perder Sasuke!-zomba meu irmão Itachi.

Nem ligo para as palavras dele. Tá certo que Itachi é levemente superior a mim e que morro de raiva dele sempre se dar bem, só que nesse instante tudo o que eu quero é fugir das lembranças. Tudo ainda era muito recente. Me lembro de ter que sair correndo da minha outra escola e quando chego em casa vejo meu irmão amparando minha mãe que chorava descontroladamente.

**-**_Sasuke o... Papai... Morreu... Parece que foi de um ataque cardíaco. _-me disse Itachi se agüentando para não chorar, coisa que eu não fiz.

As lembranças de meu pai são poucas porque ele sempre estava trabalhando ou com Itachi. Sinto um pouco de raiva disso e certamente odiaria Itachi se ele não fosse tão legal comigo,err as vezes ele é legal. Me acobertando quando brigo na escola, quando gazeto aula ou quando eu fazia alguma coisa errada.

Nesse instante eu começo a ouvir vozes de garotas. Me viro e dou de cara com um certo grupinho de meninas que pareciam me comer vivo. Dou o meu olhar mais frio e mesmo assim só ouço suspiros.

O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Bando de oferecidas! É claro que tem umas garotas bonitas como a Sakura, mas eu simplesmente odeio mulher oferecida. São tão irritantes!

**-**Sas-Sasuke-kun! –ouço uma voz feminina e irritante bem perto de mim. Me viro e dou de cara com a dita cuja que lhes falei.

Ela é uma garota com o tom de seus cabelos um tanto inusitado: rosa. E ela também tem olhos verdes e fica linda calada, mas basta abrir a boca para se tornar a garota mais irritante que eu já conheci. Me viro para encontrá-la e logo vago meus olhos ao redor. Se a 'Deby' está aqui, falta eu encontrar a 'Loyd'. Sua melhor amiga, Ino. Uma loira de olhos azuis metida que anda por aí se achando e que pro meu azar é louca por mim. Só que eu não a vi, o que vejo é que estou cercado pelo grupo de garotas.

**-**Que bom quevoltou Sasuke-kun!** -**diz Sakura animada e envergonhada. Me admiro em como elas conseguem ficar vermelhas assim tão fácil, eu certamente não consigo. Eu fico em silêncio e me viro pra ir embora com as mãos no bolso.

-Espere Sasuke-kun!-diz Sakura, eu paro. -Eu queria lhe desejar boas vindas! Eu sei que... Você já morou aqui, mas... Eu fico muito feliz que tenha voltado! Err... Será... Que você aceita sair comigo para comemorar? Sabe, dar só uma volta...?

Por que eu ainda fui parar? Acho que disse um não frio e continuei andando. Muitas lembranças estavam em minha mente. Parei enfrente a loja de brinquedo. Uma vez meu pai me trouxe nessa loja para comprar um presente para mim. Eu lembro que junto com o Itachi nós quase levamos a loja pra casa. Papai só faltou enfartar... No fim ele morreu disso... Mas na época quando viu que eu e o Itachi carregávamos muitos carrinhos e outras coisas, ele ficou com tanta raiva que nem se importou em dar a bronca na frente de todo mundo e nos deixar de castigo aquela tarde. Ficamos de joelho no milho por duas horas. Apesar de na época eu ter chorado com isso, hoje eu apenas dou um leve sorriso. Viro a esquina.

Me lembro de uma pessoa que nunca cheguei a conhecer mas, que sempre eu ficava observando, sempre na esperança de falar com ele. Ele costumava brincar com umas crianças vestidas com um uniforme e um outro menininho dentro de um parquinho ali no próximo bairro e sempre que um sino soava às 3 da tarde, ele mais que depressa saia dali, acho que só ficava uma hora. Sempre tão animado... Pensando bem... Eu nem sei seu nome, mas lembro direitinho de seus olhos azuis e de seus cabelos loiros. Queria tanto conhecê-lo... Ele sorria, mas eu sabia que estava triste e disso eu tenho certeza, só não me pergunte por quê. Sem perceber eu tinha chegado ao parquinho e passado muito tempo sentado naquele banco que ficava enfrente ao balanço. Resolvi que era a hora de voltar.

Lentamente eu me levanto, dou uma ultima olhada no parquinho e no bosque atrás de mim, me lembrando de meu lugar secreto. Vou me embora com as mãos no bolso. Dizem que quem anda com as mãos no bolso tem medo de alguma coisa, que é uma pessoa insegura e outras coisas assim, só que esse sempre foi o meu jeito. Não sei se essa denominação é válida no meu caso.

-Ahhh! Ele está voltando!- ouço vozes femininas que me fazem ficar com raiva por ter tido a brilhante idéia de voltar.

Me aproximo devagar apreciando os últimos segundos sem garotas oferecidas do meu lado. Foi aí que vi uma garota tão bonita que parecia um anjo. Seus cabelos eram dourados como um raio de sol e curtos, bom eu particularmente gosto de cabelos longos, mas o conjunto da obra me fascinou. Seus cabelos curtos e meio rebeldes caiam em seu rosto angelical. Seus olhos azuis da cor do céu eram indescritíveis. Ela não era uma garota delineada, não tinha curvas, mas tinha uma pele levemente bronzeada.

Do que ela mais precisava pra deixar um garoto, como eu, louco? Ela vestia uma daquelas camisas chinesas de cor laranja sem muitos detalhes, não tinha manga, expondo assim, seus braços frágeis e uma calça jeans azul. Caramba como ela era bonita! Só agora me dei conta que **ela** conversava com Sakura e Ino. Não era bem uma conversa agradável.

Eu podia ver Sakura com raiva, Ino se gabando e **ela** triste. Sakura se virou e acho que me viu por que logo sorriu dizendo algo que fez **ela** se entristecer mais ainda. Sakura e Ino começaram a competir para ver quem mais rápido vinha falar comigo. Eu continuava vendo **ela**, não consigo tirá-la do foco e fico levemente corado quando ela me encara com raiva (!) e desprezo (?) para logo ir embora. Minha vontade era de correr até **ela**.

Não que eu queira me gabar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas... Essa era a primeira vez que uma garota me dava um fora! Em 12 anos isso nunca tinha acontecido! Todas as garotas me diziam que eu era um 'gatinho' e, no entanto **ela**...

Eu a observava quando ela se reúne com três garotos. Um ruivo de olhos azuis vestido com uma calça marrom camisa até o punho vinho e parecendo muito mau-humorado com uma tatuagem na testa, um cara moreno alto com cabelo tigela, sobrancelhas bem grosas, olhos estranhos de cor preta, usava um tênis vermelhos com meias amarelas e vestia-se com uma bermuda verde escuro com listras pretas bem colada no corpo, uma camisa verde-claro e uma aura esquisita, não pude evitar de pensar que ele tinha um péssimo gosto para roupas... E o ultimo rapaz era meio parecido comigo, cabelos pretos mais curtos que os meus olhos de mesma cor, vestido com uma camisa preta sem mangas de botões abertos e jeans ele sorria falsamente, quem ele esperava enganar sorrindo desse jeito? Mas algo era certo: Durante os três anos que vivi na outra cidade eu nunca tinha visto eles por aqui.

-Eu cheguei primeiro!-ouço as vozes de Sakura e Ino ao meu lado. Me viro e as encaro. Elas estão me dando seus melhores sorrisos e olhares.

-Escuta... Sasuke-kun... Como foi a sua viagem?-pergunta Ino.

-Hunf... Boa. Escuta Ino...

-Sim!-diz a garota olhando pra Sakura com ar superior crente que vou chamá-la para sair. Como estava enganada... Vejo **ela** sair com aqueles caras, fiquei até meio enciumado.

-Quem são aqueles? Não me lembro deles...

-Ah! Eles são novos aqui! Também não são muito populares... Mas, o ruivo é o Gaara-sama e é uma pessoa de poucas palavras mais muito rico! O pai dele virou o prefeito daqui! O Lee é aquele moreno esquisito ali! Vive puxando briga com o Neji-kun, sabe aquele que era o seu amigo e rival na escola? Agora ele reconheceu o Lee como pedra no sapato. Tem o Sai que é aquele parecido com você. Só que ele tem 0 de personalidade e... -responde Sakura de entrosada. Eu apenas a encaro.

-Ora sua!

-O que foi porquinha? -diz Sakura vitoriosa.

-Continuando Sasuke-kun... O Sai é tão irritante como o Lee que só fala coisas sem sentido assim como o Gaara-sama precisa urgentemente de uma transfusão de simpatia e pra piorar ainda têm o baka do Naruto... -diz Ino controlando sua raiva sorrindo de maneira doce para mim.

-Não fale! -berra Sakura.

-Ora Testuda-chan não se esqueça de que o Naruto, aquele loirinho com rosto de menina, -acrescenta sorrindo para mim. -É o seu namorado! -afirma Ino cínica.

Como é que é? Namorad**o** de Sakura? Ela na verdade era ele? Acho que devo ter deixado transparecer minhas dúvidas, pois Sakura logo disse.

-Ele não é meu namorado Sasuke-kun! O Naruto é novo aqui! Ou melhor todos ali são... Mas o Naruto vive me enchendo o saco pra sair com ele, mas... Eu só tenho olhos pra você! Jamais que iria sair com um garoto que mais parece uma menina!

Aquilo era demais. Meu pai morreu e eu pensando em um menino? Até senti ciúmes dele! Bom, tá certo que ele parecia uma garota, e que garota... Mais isso não vem ao caso. Deixo as duas falando sozinhas, ou melhor, brigando sozinhas e volto pra minha casa muito mal-humorado.

É nesses instantes que eu me pergunto por que existem os irmãos mais velhos? Pra encher a paciência dos mais novos? Digo isso por que Itachi acha de escolher justo hoje pra me encher o saco! É na hora do jantar ou mesmo no nosso quarto! E não pensem besteira! A casa é grande mais essa peste vem me encher o saco!

Lá uma guerra de travesseiros começou! Só sei que quando menos eu percebi já estava todo coberto de penas sendo que uma delas estava na minha boca, uma vassoura na minha mão e Itachi bem longe rindo da minha cara, pra variar. Como sempre ele se livrara de arrumar o quarto e da culpa também.

Como eu odiava Itachi quando ele fazia isso! Desde que me conheço por gente ele faz isso! Desde que me conheço por gente eu nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito... Quê? Estou pensando naquele garoto? Meu pai sentiria vergonha de mim... Sinto vergonha de mim mesmo por pensar nele...

Por que será que quanto mais não queremos pensar em uma coisa mais pensamos nela? Tá... Eu sei que não estou explicando direito, mas é que... Eu não quero pensar naquele garoto bonito, digo, o namorado da Sakura, o Naruto, é esse o nome dele? Quem se importa? Eu... Quê! Não!.. Deixa pra lá... Bom, o que quero dizer é que não quero pensar nele, só que o problema é que a imagem dele não me sai da cabeça por mais que eu tente pensar em outra coisa! E quer saber o pior? Eu me vejo abraçando-o e beijando aqueles lábios rosados... Epa! Mas ele é um homem! Assim como eu...! Mas que droga! Eu soco o travesseiro com raiva nem me importo se o Itachi vai acordar ou não se bem que o meu irmão tem um sono de pedra... Essa peste veio mesmo dormir aqui... E pior trouxe até suas coisas...

No dia seguinte eu acordo ainda mais mal-humorado. Não tinha quase dormido pensando em um menino! Justo eu, Uchiha Sasuke! E quando eu dormi foi pra sonhar com ele... Pelo menos no sonho ele era uma garota. Eu resolvi ajudar minha mãe a arrumar algumas coisas e depois fui em meu canto secreto.

Toda criança tem um lugar pra se esconder de seus pais certo? O meu ficava meio longe da minha casa, no bairro que tinha aquele parquinho. Eu gostava e ainda gosto de ficar no alto das arvores, às vezes Itachi me chama de 'macaco' por causa disso, ao que eu o chamo de 'burro do sherk'. Eu odeio esse filme e como meu irmão é um idiota, chato e tudo o que não presta... Devo dizer que caiu como uma luva.

Eu adoro aquele parquinho, principalmente por que lá não tem ninguém que me conhece e lá não têm meninas histéricas por mim. Mas voltando ao assunto, na beirada Oeste de lá tinha um bosque com umas plantas brasileiras chamadas 'ipês' que em determinada época do ano floresciam e ficavam cobertas de flores que variavam de amarelo, roxo e rosa lá só tinha do rosa. O ipê mais alto ficava perto do parquinho. Eu gostava de sumir e ficar lá encima vendo o pôr-do-sol ou observando as outras crianças brincarem. É que eu sou meio anti-social e por isso preferia ficar sozinho, na verdade ainda prefiro.

Dessa vez não dei bola a nenhuma daquelas garotas e ainda as despistei quando elas tentaram se aproximar. Fui caminhando devagar gostando de sentir o vento no meu rosto, de ouvir os sons ao meu redor. Até, é claro, eu escutar os comentários de outras meninas: "Olha! Que garoto bonito!". Eu não ligo muito pra minha aparência e não vejo nada especial em mim. Uso um jeans surrado, tênis e uma camisa azul escuro dessas de botão. Sou alto pra minha idade, tenho cabelos pretos com uma franja um pouco grande, meus olhos são pretos e geralmente frios, minha pele é um pouco pálida e sou meio forte por viver brigando na escola e tudo por causa das oferecidas.

As coisas que mais odeio nas garotas oferecidas são: 1º nas férias, que é minha situação atual, a casa vive rodeada de meninas histéricas e eu tenho que aturar as bagunças do Itachi e quando acho de sair por aí lá vem mais um tanto delas me encher o saco. 2º o fato que os outros garotos vivem com inveja de mim e me chamando pra briga. Eu não vendo briga mas se me derem eu aceito. Por culpa disso tenho que ter as melhores notas, senão é provável que me expulsem da escola.

Chego onde eu queria chegar e me deparo com um intruso na minha arvore, deitado no lugar onde era para eu estar.

O intruso não só roubara meu sono como meu canto particular! E de novo me deparo com pensamentos nada à ver: Aquele cara era mesmo bonito! Quando dormia parecia uma garota e não havia quem pudesse dizer o contrario. Nem sei quando eu comecei a acariciar-lhe o rosto, senti meu corpo estremecer ao sentir sua pele macia, me aproximei para sentir seu perfume fresco, parecia muito com o cheiro do mar. Não sei o que deu em mim mais eu o beijei. Só um selinho! Me afastei rápido e assustado com o meu ato, vi que ele estava acordando. Ele me olhou surpreso e depois mudou seu semblante para um mais irritado.

-Quem é você e o que faz aqui?-perguntou ele me encarando mal humorado. Não pude deixar de notar que sua voz era meio irritante só que ao mesmo tempo afeminada, infantil e levemente rouca, muito sex na minha opinião. Ahh... Por favor, me internem no hospício!

-Esse lugar não é exclusivamente seu. -respondi friamente.

-Mas agora ele está ocupado! Vá embora senhor namorado da Sakura-chan!

-Eu não sou o namorado dela e eu não vou sair daqui. Usuratonkachi.

Pra que eu fui falar isso? Nós ficamos ali o resto do dia e de mais dois que se seguiram brigando. Nós viramos inimigos mortais que todas as vezes que se encontravam saiam na porrada ou no mínimo discutiam por besteira. Tá certo, eu admito: eu gostava de ter um motivo pra implicar com ele. Ele é tão engraçado, principalmente quando fica irado.

Sem contar que eu até me dava bem com os seus amigos. Muito mais interessantes que o Neji. Eu até conversava com ele mais aí começaram os boatos que eu namorava a prima dele por quem ele era, e acho que ainda é, apaixonado pra que ele começasse a puxar briga comigo e tentar ser melhor que eu. Vê se pode! E eu nem conhecia a prima dele! Nem faço idéia do nome dela! O que sei é que o Neji se esforçava pra que ela e principalmente a família dela aceitasse o amor dele. Eu acho que ele exagerou muito... Bom, acho isso, talvez, por que eu nunca me apaixonei mas... Ele era o primo dela e ainda se forçava por um amor incestuoso? Mas... Quem sou eu pra julgar? Isso talvez pudesse ser comigo não?

Na minha antiga turma da escola tinha também tinha o Kiba que queria ser melhor do que eu e sempre bancava o líder na sala só fazendo besteira. Tinha também o Shikamaru e o Chouji o primeiro é um grande preguiçoso que acha tudo problemático além de muito inteligente às vezes eu falava com ele mas era difícil. O segundo tá sempre comendo alguma coisa. Tinha o Shino mas ele nunca falava nada mas colecionava insetos. Do resto eu não lembro...

Estava quase na hora do almoço e, pra variar eu estava brigando com o Naruto no parquinho. Lugar onde nos encontrávamos. Sai, Gaara e Lee estavam mais afastados observando a nossa luta.

-Naruto você não vai vir com a gente? Sasuke você quer vir também? -pergunta Sai se aproximando da gente no exato momento em que eu dava um soco em Naruto que me atingiu com um chute na canela.

-Usuratonchi!-eu digo com raiva.

-Ora seu Teme! -berra Naruto puxando-me pela camisa.

-Os dois aí que parecem um casal. -diz Gaara friamente atirando um objeto afiado na gente. Eu puxo Naruto para livrá-lo do 'ataque'. -Calados!

-Gaara-chan não taque coisas nos outros! -diz Lee fazendo pose de nice guy recebendo de Gaara um olhar mortal. -Se continuar fazendo isso não ganha biscoitos!

Qualquer um se intimidaria menos o Lee. Gaara ficou o observando e enrubesceu parando de nos atacar. Parecia que os dois tinham algo mais que amizade mas eu não podia dizer nada de concreto sobre isso, até por que isso não é da minha conta. Eu acho... Bom... Melhor não saber

-Gaara...!-gritou Naruto ainda nos meus braços. Era impressão minha ou ele havia se agarrado mais em mim?

-Acho que temos mais um casal né? -comenta Sai.

-Um belo casal ardendo no fogo da paixão! -exclama Lee fervorosamente com uma áurea flamejante.

Naruto percebe que está nos meus braços e se afasta com raiva e envergonhado (?). Eu faço a minha melhor expressão "Não tô nem aí com esse idiota" enquanto me afastava dele.

-É mesmo um tonto... -comento com raiva.

-Seu...! -Sai segura Naruto para que ele não me ataque enquanto eu me viro pra não demonstrar o quanto me divertia com aquilo apesar de não demonstrar fisicamente. Em se tratando de frieza eu sou um mestre.

-Vamos logo. A lanchonete vai lotar desse jeito. -diz Gaara mau humorado se retirando.

-Me espere Gaara-chan! -grita Lee. Gaara pára e todos vamos juntos pra uma lanchonete ali perto.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e fomos para o segundo piso. Eu estava me divertindo muito. Era a primeira vez que eu saia com amigos, sim por que geralmente eu me isolava, com pessoas como aquelas na sala... Eu preferia ficar sozinho mesmo...

-Eu ainda me pergunto por que esse cara... -disse Naruto após de dar a 1º mordida no sanduíche, de mastigá-lo e apontando o dedo indicador de um jeito que ele considerava que me intimidava quando na realidade me matava de rir de sua ignorância. -Faz aqui!

Eu o encarei friamente enquanto comia calmamente meu sanduíche. Sorri desdenhosamente o irritando e respondi:

-Por que eu fui convidado e quis vir. Algum problema?

-Todos! Você...

-Vocês querem fazer o favor de pararem com isso? -pergunta Gaara nos fuzilando com o olhar.

-Sim! -concorda Naruto com medo. Eu apenas volto a minha atenção ao meu sanduíche.

-Gaara-chan abre a boquinha! -diz Lee segurando uma batata frita coberta de ketchup.

-Não! Eu não quero Lee! -grita Gaara vermelho.

-Aaah só essa Gaara-chann!!! -diz Lee manhosamente.

-Lee eu disse que... Aaah! -Gaara comeu a batata acidentalmente e se sujou todo de Ketchup. Agora ele tava verdadeiramente furioso. Ele se levantou da mesa fulminando Lee.

Sai se afastou deles e pegando seu saco de fritas se aproximou de Naruto que teve uma reação parecida. Eu fiz o mesmo. Gaara tava assustador! Depois o que me lembro de ter visto foi Gaara explodindo com Lee. Parecia uma briga de marido e mulher e eu não entendia como era que o Lee continuava sorrindo daquele jeito com Garra fazendo uma cara tão medonha. Parecia o meu pai irritado! Não... Acho que nem o meu pai era tão medonho assim... A essa altura todos prestavam atenção na cena.

-Está uma graça com essa gota de Ketchup no queixo! -Lee disse manhoso se aproximando de Gaara e lambendo o Ketchup. Gaara imobilizou-se e no mesmo instante Lee foi arremessado a alguns metros de distância com o soco que recebeu do Gaara que gritava pra quem quisesse ouvir que o Lee era um idiota ao quadrado. Nem precisa dizer que fomos expulsos de lá a patadas.

-E não voltem mais aqui! -gritou o dono do estabelecimento.

-Pelo menos comemos sem pagar nada... -comenta Sai.

-Ai ai essa é a 4º ou 5º lanchonete que fomos barrados? –pergunta Naruto deprimido.

-Eu já até perdi as contas... -responde Sai.

-Por que eu não me surpreendo... -comento. Era a 1º vez que era expulso de um estabelecimento.

-Você estavam contando? -grita Lee assustando as pessoas. Foi aí que me dei conta: fazíamos um grupo bem estranho.

Reparei nisso por que todos que passavam pela gente nos olhavam curiosos... Acho que todos que nos viam deviam se perguntar: O que o revoltado filho do prefeito(Gaara tinha saído nos jornais recentemente o nome da matéria era algo como "Filhos revoltados: Pode acontece com todos, até com o prefeito..."), mais um cara que sorria de modo falso mas boa pinta(Sai), um mauricinho e também bonito(eu, não sei por que fui tachado assim mas...), uma menina meio desbocada (linda! Já sei... Chega de opiniões pessoais) e um... Bem... Um ser não identificado fazem juntos?

-Tudo por causa desse seu gênio! -acusa Naruto apontando o dedo à Gaara que o olha friamente.

-Cale-se! Você não tem que aturar o Lee... -responde Gaara mau-humorado. Voltando a sua atenção para o Lee.

-É! Mais... Eu tenho que aturar essa cara aqui! -diz Naruto irritado apontando pra mim.

-Mas eu não fico com intimidade pro seu lado ou fico? -retruquei.

-Ai de você se ficasse! E aliais... Fica sim! Ainda agora quem me abraçou hein? -diz ele com tom de vitória me apontando o dedo. Todos olhavam pra gente, de novo... Pra variar. Será que é tão esquisito assim? Bom talvez seja, pra eles, porque eu não acho...

-É que eu acho que você não tem capacidade cerebral para se defender do Gaara. –respondi friamente e com sarcasmo. Naruto era mesmo muito engraçado quando ficava com raiva. Esqueci até das pessoas!

-Como é seu...!

-Também quero uma namorada! Serve até homem pra não segurar vela! -diz Sai puxando Naruto e eu para a realidade.

-Só que a Ino gosta do Sasuke! -diz Naruto.

-Eu sei como você deve se sentir! -Lee emanava uma aura depressiva e se aproximou de Sai. -É duro amar sem ser amado! Já passei por isso!

-Mas não é da Ino que eu gosto... -diz Sai sorrindo de maneira falsa tentando se livrar do Lee chamando a atenção das pessoas ao nosso redor que comentavam. Eu estava certo. Se perguntavam por que a gente andava juntos. -Se bem que a coisa não muda. Ela também ama o Sasuke.

-Entendo a sua dor! Mas com trabalho duro eu tenho certeza de que você consegue fazer com que ela se apaixone por você! -diz Lee com uma aura flamejante novamente. -Olhe! Hoje estou com o Ga...

-Controle-se. -manda Gaara socando Lee e vendo que estávamos com toda a atenção das pessoas ao nosso redor. -O quê que foi? -diz ele rancoroso.

As pessoas pararam de nos olhar e assustadas continuaram seu caminho. Lee fica com uma aura depressiva depois de se recuperar do soco enquanto eu, Naruto e Sai observávamos aquilo pasmados. Acho que eu já devia ter me acostumado... Será?

-Ei. -eu digo à Naruto.

-Quê? -ele pergunta mau-humorado.

-O Lee... O melhor, as coisas são sempre assim ou é só por que eu tô aqui? -eu encaro seus olhos azuis.

Naruto sorri para mim de leve. Tenho a impressão que meu dia estava ganho só por ver aquele gesto da parte dele.

-Não.O sobrancelhudo é assim sempre... Tenho até dó do Gaara... E... Tudo é sempre assim, meio louco mas... É divertido!

Nós voltamos para nossas casas e por um curto período Naruto e eu voltamos juntos e, para não perder o costume, brigando. Dessa vez quase que houve uma desgraça. Aquele idiota foi puxar briga comigo enquanto atravessava a rua. Por causa disso ele quase foi atropelado. Se isso não aconteceu foi por que eu me joguei e o levei para calçada. Não tinha ninguém na rua o que foi uma sorte, pois a nossa situação não era das melhores. Eu estava abraçado em cima dele no meio de suas pernas abertas, ele me abraçava pelo pescoço e minha camisa estava meio erguida mostrando parte do meu corpo. Quem visse isso pensaria em coisas nada castas, não que eu fosse muito religioso, mas eu acredito em Deus.

Eu podia sentir todo o corpo dele e isso me fez estremecer, senti meu rosto corar e arrepios passarem por minhas costas. Saí de cima dele o mais rápido que pude, antes que eu fizesse qualquer besteira. Garotos de 12 anos têm ereção? Se sim, eu quase tive uma...

-Será que você não pode ser mais prudente? -explodi com ele. Me arrependi ao ver o rosto dele tão triste.

-Por que não me deixou morrer? -ele me encarou. Eu pude ver lagrimas não derramadas em seu olhar. -Teria sido melhor! -ele gritou pra mim. Depois disso ele foi embora correndo e eu voltei pra minha casa pensando nele, pra variar...

Nessa noite eu nem quis jantar, pude me sentir engolfado por sentimentos que eu não entendia. De uma coisa eu sabia, ele tinha um segredo, algo que o fazia sofrer muito. Não consegui dormir, só lembrava da tarde que passamos, de estarmos na lanchonete, de seu sorriso e por fim suas lagrimas... por minha culpa... Mais ele também! Qualquer um preferiria viver! Por que será que ele queria morrer? Será que os rapazes sabiam por quê?

No dia seguinte eu nem queria sair de casa tanto é que passei uns dias sem sair. E quando voltei à sair era escondido indo em lugares que eu geralmente não ia além de não me distanciar muito de casa só me encontrando com Sai, Gaara e Lee e de vez em quando, bem raramente.

Foi aí que fiquei sabendo que o Gaara e o Lee eram namorados, apesar de em público não demonstrarem com beijos e coisas assim(em público eles só demonstravam pancadaria e brigas pra dizer a verdade). Meu queixo caiu, mas não pude negar que eles eram legais apesar de gays. Só que eles não correspondem à imagem de gays que eu fazia... E... Não fui eu que me apaixonei por um garoto? Que estava desesperado por noticias desse? Não tive coragem de perguntar de Naruto pra eles, e nem eles comentaram.

Aliais eu descobri também que o Sai gostava da Sakura. Foi meio sem querer, um dia eu fiquei com pena dele por estar segurando vela no meio dos dois pombinhos. Lee e Gaara namoravam ali perto(sem brigas dessa vez, dava até pra ver eles se beijando num canto mais afastado da vista alheia). Aí a Sakura e a Ino passaram perto da gente. Eu me escondi, é lógico, não queria ser incomodado e reparei no jeito que ele olhava ela. Puxei assunto e...

-Tá... Eu admito. Eu gosto dela. -assume Sai.

-Cara... Que mau gosto! -eu disse.

-Eu sei. –concordou Sai sorrindo.

-Tem certeza de que você gosta dela?-eu pergunto sem acreditar depois que ele concordou comigo.

-Sim. No começo eu a detestava. Achava que ela era uma nojenta e feiosa mas agora... Vejo que ela é muito linda e também é inteligente. Você nunca viu o verdadeiro 'eu' dela. Por isso fala isso... Se a conhecesse como ela realmente é iria achar que ela é legal. -afirma Sai.

-Nem quero... -eu desvio o olhar. Parecia que eu iria vomitar.

-É bom mesmo...

-Mas o Naruto gosta dela não é? -eu perguntei o olhando como quem não quer nada, disfarçando o quanto eu queria saber daquilo.

-Ele acha que sim. Mas eu não me preocupo.

-Por quê?

-Assim como eu, ele não tem chance com ela. -diz Sai sorrindo.

-Eu realmente não entendo...

-Acho que isso não se é pra entender. -afirma Sai sorrindo.

-Já disseram que esse seu sorriso dá nos nervos?

-Já. -responde Sai sorrindo. Eu reviro os olhos irritado acho que ele continuou sorrindo.

Passou uma semana. E eu passaria assim mais uma semana se eu quisesse mas algo me impulsionava a sair pros lugares que eu gostava.

Na verdade eu só queria ver aquele Dobe, o 'doce' apelido que eu lhe dera além de 'usuratonkachi' ao que ele me chamava 'carinhosamente' de 'Teme'. Mal o fiz e já vi Sakura se aproximar com Ino. A tortura ia começar cedo, fui cercado.

-Sasuke-kun!-disse Sakura quase estourando meus tímpanos. Como o Sai podia gostar dela? -É verdade que você salvou o idiota do Naruto de morrer atropelado?

Como ela sabia disso? A rua estava deserta naquela hora. Nem Gaara, Lee ou o Sai sabiam disso também já... Peraí! E se o Naruto contou pra eles? O único que não falou com Naruto fui eu!

-Como...? -deixo escapar.

-O Naruto nos contou! Ahh! Sasuke-kun você é tão nobre e corajoso! -diz Ino me agarrando pelo pescoço. Quê? Naruto contou uma coisa dessas pra aquelas garotas? -Ele queria falar com você!

-Me solta Ino. -mando com raiva. Como? Naruto queria falar comigo? -Quê!? E onde ele está? Ele tá bem?

-E você ainda se preocupa com ele! Ahh! Sasuke-kun você é tão bom! -grita Sakura. -Você não quer sair comigo um dia desses? Pra me contar como tudo isso aconteceu?

-Não. -digo me desgrudando de Ino e indo embora. Vou pra meu canto secreto, desde aquele dia que nos encontramos lá eu nunca mais me deparei com Naruto naquela arvore. Na verdade, em canto algum.

Já estava com saudade dele... Desde aquele dia eu resolvi não negar que eu era afim dele, com grande participação do Gaara e do Lee que não tinham vergonha de dizer que se gostavam (tá certo que o Gaara nunca dizia essas coisas e sempre maltratava o Lee). Sai dizia que quando você gosta você só tem que se deixar levar sem exagerar, disse que tinha visto isso em um livro porque ele mesmo não entendia muito de sentimentos e emoções. Talvez assim fosse mais fácil de se esquecer ( Lee disse que não, mas não dou a mínima). Eu chego à frente do ipê disposto a subir quando...

-Eu sabia que iria te encontrar aqui. -eu ouço a voz de Naruto. Olho pra cima e me deparo com ele. Ele desce e fica na minha frente. -Queria te agradecer por ter me salvado naquele dia... Fui muito grosseiro.

Ele estava dizendo aquilo o que eu pensava?

-Muito obrigada por ter me salvado er... Qual é o seu nome mesmo?

-Nós temos brigado nos últimos dias e você não sabe o meu nome?-pergunto sem acreditar.

-Bom... É que pra brigar basta dar um apelido feio pra pessoa em questão... -ele me respondeu meio constrangido e envergonhado. Ele coçava a cabeça olhando o chão e logo fez um beicinho enquanto me encarava. Foi nesse instante que eu finalmente entendi o que significava a palavra 'fofo' e todas as suas derivadas.

-Eu me chamo Uchiha Sasuke.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Nós apertamos as mãos e voltamos a subir na arvore. Passamos o dia inteiro conversando e às vezes brigando. Descobri que Naruto tinha a mesma idade que eu e que era órfão. A mãe dele tinha sido seqüestrada e que o pai dele havia morrido quando Naruto tinha apenas 4 anos deixando só o anel de casamento dele.

-Ei! Eu não quero que você me olhe com pena!-grita Naruto.

-Mas eu não estou com pena de você. -tento mentir e disfarçar com indiferença. Não deu certo.

-E o que é esse olhar então? Eu sei bem quando vejo um olhar de pena... -diz ele apertando seus joelhos entristecendo seu olhar. -Já vi tantos... Lá no... –ele balançou a cabeça como se fosse para afastar algo ruim e sorrindo me disse. -Deixa pra lá. Que horas são Sasuke?

-Hãn? -digo confuso. Foi aí que vi um anel em sua mão direita. E outra coisa que descobri de Naruto era que ele mudava de expressão muito facilmente. -E esse anel?

-É uma lembrança do meu pai... -disse Naruto saudoso. –Bonito não? Mas você ainda não me disse que horas são!

-São quase seis horas por quê?

-Quê!? Já?! Tenho que voltar! -disse ele alarmado e descendo da arvore. Eu o observo incrédulo, dou um sorriso de canto que sei que vai irritá-lo e digo:

-Pra uma Cinderela você está bem adiantado.

-Ah! Cala a boca Sasuke-Teme! Amanhã a gente se vê!-ele me diz correndo e acenando um tchau pra mim enquanto sorria. Acenei pra ele também e me pus a olhar o pôr-do-sol. Podia ser só impressão, mas... Como estava bonito o pôr-do-sol daquele dia. 'Já quero que amanheça' foi tudo o que pensei ao me lembrar do que Naruto disse: Amanhã a gente se vê.

No dia seguinte me levantei cedo e fui para a nossa arvore de ipê rosa que nos servia de ponto de encontro. Subi lá e esperei. Esperei tanto que dormi. Comecei a sonhar com ele, que nós íamos à um parque zoológico de mãos dadas. Todos diziam que éramos um casal bonito. E eu podia ver claramente o sorriso de Naruto. Comecei a sentir a fragrância do mar com um pouco de cheiro de hospital, e também uma leve caricia no meu rosto, acho que só por esse cheiro já sei quem é. Não queria acordar nunca, se essa mão for a de Naruto mesmo. Foi aí que senti que a mão sobre o meu rosto começou a apertar a minha bochecha com força e uma voz muito conhecida minha disse zombeteira.

-Anda bela adormecida! Você não espera que eu te dê um beijinho né? -disse Naruto enquanto eu tentava dormir mais um pouco. E sim, eu bem que queria um beijo seu. -Anda! Tá na hora de acordar.

Abro meus olhos lentamente e com muita raiva. Mas tudo parece sumir quando eu vejo o sorriso de Naruto, seu rosto tão perto do meu. Não me importaria de acordar assim todos os dias mesmo com o aperto na minha bochecha que ainda doía.

-Você tem uma bochecha tão fofinha Sasuke-chan!-comenta Naruto me olhando enquanto sorria, era impressão ou ele estava envergonhado? Ou será que só sou eu?

-Me chame de Sasuke-chan de novo e eu irei te matar. -eu disse tentando parecer com raiva.

-Sasuke-chan. -disse Naruto pra me provocar. Minha reação foi tentar esganar-lo, só que ele foi mais rápido e desceu da arvore. -Você fica tão lerdo quando acorda Sasuke-**chan**!

Durante aquele dia nós brigamos como se fossemos cão e gato. A exceção de alguns momentos, pra dizer a verdade.

-Milagre? -perguntou Sai ao me ver conversando civilizadamente com Naruto quando nos encontramos. Gaara e Lee nos encaram também.

-O quase atropelamento teve alguma coisa de boa afinal. -diz Gaara desviando olhar.

-Mais um belo casal! -grita Lee emocionado.

-Desse jeito eu vou ser o único encalhado do grupo... -reclama Sai.

-Ei vocês!!! O Sasuke e eu não somos namorados!!! -tenta dizer Naruto, sendo completamente ignorado.

Eu bem que queria ser seu namorado, mas você não sente o mesmo sentimento por mim. Então não adianta.

-Ei! Que tal mostrar-mos ao Sasuke aquele parquinho que a gente brincava quando criança? -pergunta Lee.

-O Sasuke já conhece. -diz Naruto desanimado.

-Quer ir Sasuke? -pergunta Sai sorrindo como sempre.

-Hn. -eu digo. Geralmente eu escuto mais do que falo.

-Não me ignorem! -berra Naruto chamando a atenção das pessoas ao nosso redor. Eu, Gaara, Lee e Sai já estávamos longe dele.

-Se você não se apressar vai ficar pra trás Naruto. -diz Gaara que continua a caminhar.

Pra minha surpresa voltamos ao parquinho que eu e Naruto marcávamos de ponto de encontro.

-Que saudades desse lugar! Oh! Minha doce infância! -diz Lee com lagrimas nos olhos e uma aura colorida.

-Eu lembro das encrencas que nos metíamos para fugir do orfanato. -comenta Sai sorrindo saudoso.

-É. Depois que eu fui adotado pelo Gai-sensei eu podia vim aqui quantas vezes eu queria. Ahhh...!!! Gai-sensei!!! Eu juro que sempre serei grato ao senhor!!! -diz Lee emocionado.

-Ele morreu? -eu pergunto indiferente.

-Páre de rogar praga ao Gai-sensei Sasuke! -grita Lee subitamente com raiva ao que parece ele queria me puxar pra uma briga.

-Cale-se. -manda Gaara segurando Lee pela gola da camisa, acho que o termo certo é que ele **esgoelou **o Lee. Ele se vira pra me encarar e continua ainda asfixiando o Lee que agora estava vermelho. -O Gai não morreu. Mas você deve ficar avisado. Foi ele que entortou o Lee...

-Acho que ele só terminou de entortar... -comenta Naruto. -O Lee já era meio... Assim...

-Mas não podemos negar que tinha um cabelo melhor... De roupa não podemos falar por que usávamos o uniforme do orfanato. -diz Sai.

-Menos eu! -grita Naruto animado.

-Mas quem mais se ferrava era você. Principalmente pra fugir do...!

-Cala a boca! -manda Naruto com raiva e com vergonha asfixiando Sai. -Meu pai não gostava que eu andasse pela rua sozinho! E vocês também ficavam de castigo no quartinho escuro que eu sei!

-Vocês. Eu sempre fazia o que queria e nunca fui punido. -diz Gaara indiferente.

-E isso mudou? -nós perguntamos.

-Não. -diz Gaara se sentando em um banquinho.

-Vocês vinham muito aqui? -perguntei depois de um tempo. Foi aí que caiu a ficha! Só faltava a confirmação.

-Sim. Quase todo o dia. -respondeu Sai.

-Lembra que o Naruto saia daqui quando batia três em ponto? -comentou Lee. -Eta medo viu!

-Calem a boca! Eu tinha meus motivos viu! -resmungou Naruto fazendo beicinho.

Ele era a criança que eu queria tanto conhecer! Como é o destino, não? Não conversei com ele quando éramos pequenos, mas agora... Eu até gosto dele! Na verdade eu sempre gostei, mas não desse jeito... Ficamos lá conversando sobre besteiras até umas cinco horas da tarde.

No fim, nos separamos e eu e Naruto voltamos juntos, com ele me enchendo o saco que iria ganhar de mim por... Ele falou tanto que me lembro. Pra me livrar das implicâncias dele, já estava me enchendo o saco! Tive que pagar um sorvete pra ele. Com sua boca estava ocupada com o sorvete eu podia me ver livre de suas conversas longas. Sinceramente, eu gosto dele e tudo, mas admito. Naruto sabe ser irritante quando quer...

Voltamos e eu já tinha me esquecido do meu fã-clube, mas elas não se esqueceram de mim. Vieram como abelha atrás de mel e... É impressão ou aquela menina de cabelos pretos azulados com olhos perolados continuava sentada quieta em seu lugar. Nem ligou quando eu a encarei! Enquanto eu via isso às outras garotas se aproximaram e estranharam ao me verem com Naruto, elas não sabiam que eu só andava com ele e os rapazes. A prova disso é que eles conseguiam viver em paz, antigamente elas eram capazes de seguir quem andava perto de mim a fim de saber as coisas da minha vida. Patético...

Assim que se chegaram empurraram Naruto pra que eu pudesse ficar somente de frente para elas. Eu me desviei e olhei Naruto zombando de seu estado de sorvete humano.

-Acho que seu sorvete já era.

-Ah! Cala a boca!- ele me respondeu fazendo beicinho. Mal sabia ele que eu adoro quando ele faz isso.

-É castigo por ter me irritado. -digo enquanto vejo seu rosto irritado.

-Naruto! -grita Sakura com raiva. Naruto faz uma cara apavorada. - Não mande o Sasuke-kun calar a boca!!!Pare de irritá-lo!!!

-É isso aí!- concordaram as outras garotas.

-Mas... -tentou dizer Naruto se levantando.

-Mais nada! Você nem devia chegar perto do Sasuke-kun! E ainda mais falar com ele! Saia logo daqui! -mandou Sakura. Fiquei furioso e lhe dei o mais frio olhar que consegui dar.

-Você nunca chegará a ser alguém assim na sua vida! Você nem é digno de estar ao lado dele! -continua Ino com indiferença. -Naruto você está a galáxias de distância do Sasuke!

-Vocês também. -eu digo com raiva. Todos me olham chocados. -E nem quero me aproximar de vocês.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo e vejo Naruto olhando o relógio e saindo dali. Me viro e vou embora também. Admito que estou morrendo de curiosidade, eu quero saber o que se passou na cabeça de Naruto ainda agora. Será que nos veremos amanhã?

Depois disso fiquei dois dias inteiros sem saber de Naruto. Dessa vez nem os rapazes sabiam. Disseram que só tinham uma idéia de onde ele estava e que se dissessem era provável que não sobrevivessem à fúria de Naruto. Esses dois dias pareciam uma eternidade, ao invés de esquecê-lo eu estava me apaixonando mais por ele. Não era uma coisa física era algo à mais... Algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes.

Acho que agora entendia porque o Neji se arriscava tanto pela prima dele. Uma vez ele me disse que chegou a ir escondido no quarto da prima dele para pôr um buquê de rosas que ele tinha comprado com a mesada. No dia seguinte parece que ela foi na casa dele e pediu que não se arriscasse tanto por ela. Lembro que nesse dia o Neji disse que não sabia se estava feliz por que ela se preocupava com ele ou se triste por ela ter se afastado dele.

-Vocês não vão mesmo me contar? -insisti pela décima quinta vez no final da tarde do segundo dia. Mentira, era só a 4º vez ou era 6º?

-Não. O Naruto com raiva é a pior visão que eu já tive. -diz Lee com uma aura depressiva. -Nem o Gaara-chan é tão medonho.

-Tanto assim? -eu pergunto olhando Lee pasmado.

-Eu concordo plenamente. -diz Sai. Eu o encaro. -O Naruto com raiva é igual mulher na TPM. Dá medo chegar perto...

-Duvido que seja pior que a minha irmã. -comenta Gaara. Nós nos viramos para encará-lo. -Contra a Temari só o Shikamaru. Acho que ele deve ser o único que ela escuta.

Quem diria que um cara preguiçoso feito o Shikamaru pudesse namorar alguém... Ainda mais a irmã do Gaara que eu acidentalmente conheci. Ela parece um general de saias! Manda em todo o mundo, não dá liberdade ao Gaara e ainda faz cada pergunta. Comparada a ela até o Itachi parece um irmão legal. Minto. Os dois estão no mesmo ranking, acho... Pensando bem... Temari é uma amor de irmã mais velha!

-Então ela deve ser parecida com você. -diz Sai. Ele é o único que não conhece a Temari, é o único com sorte.

-Como assim? -indaga Gaara friamente.

-Só o Lee pra controlar você.

-Eu não...!

-Quer um biscoitinho Gaara-chan? -diz Lee oferecendo à Gaara um pacote de biscoitos do tipo cookie de baunilha com chocolate.

-Me dá logo isso... -diz Gaara pegando os biscoitos e comendo.

-Tão delicado o meu Gaara! -comenta Lee com uma aura cheia de corações (cumulo da cafonisse...) fazendo Sai e eu desviarmos o olhar. Era muito estranho!

-Sai você já deve ter se acostumado com isso né? -pergunto sem forças. Sai sorri e me responde.

-É. Tanto eu como o Naruto já nos acostumamos só que... Desejamos também poder fazer isso com a pessoa que nos gostamos também...

Ai meu Deus! O Naruto já tinha alguém em mente? Era serio mesmo que ele gostava da Sakura? Melhor não perguntar, caso contrário vão dizer que é ciúme e eu não quero que ninguém saiba que eu gosto do Naruto.

-Então por que você não corre atrás da Sakura?-eu pergunto arquitetando um plano para que o Sai fique com a Sakura pra que o Naruto não fique de jeito nenhum com ela. -É obvio que eu não quero nada com ela... Nunca quis...

Sai apenas sorriu e disse.

-Sabe... Acho que eu vou tentar...

Meu fã-clube ainda me incomodava só que eu as espantava rapidinho. Agora mais do que tudo eu as detestava, especialmente as cabeças: Sakura e Ino. Sakura começou também a implicar com Sai. Depois dessa nossa conversa ele bem que tentou se aproximar dela mas em todas as vezes que se viam eles brigavam. E Ino sempre me asfixiava e eu não tinha esquecido tudo o que ela tinha dito à Naruto.

Na manhã do quinto dia eu sai cedo de casa disposto a procurar Naruto quando eu vejo Sai. Parece que ele finalmente se declarou para a Sakura. Eu estava perto deles mas nenhum dos dois podiam me ver. Eu não sou muito curioso, só que nesse caso o assunto me interessava e...

-Sai onde é que você aprendeu a ser tão irritante e inconveniente? Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nessa? Caramba vai ver se eu tô na esquina! Eu odeio você! -disse Sakura na hora que Sai se declarou para ela. -Sasuke-kun!

-Sai... -eu digo me aproximando dele.

-Me deixa em paz! -disse Sai quando. Eu o vi se afastar de mim enquanto Sakura se aproximava. Não dei chance de um diálogo e fui embora.

Estava quase desistindo de Naruto, eu andava com as mãos nos bolsos do meu jeans olhando pro nada quando eu o vejo sentado em um dos baquinhos da praça escrevendo algo. Me aproximo com o coração parecendo que iria sair pela boca.

-Oi. -eu digo esperando uma resposta que demorou muito.

-Oi! Vai ficar em pé aí? -ele me perguntou sorrindo. Foi um alívio ver aquele sorriso de novo, aliais é impressão ou ele estava um pouco pálido? Só sei que eu sorri de canto e me sentei.

-O que está escrevendo? -perguntei lendo o começo. "Coisas que eu preciso ver/fazer."

Tá eu admito. Sim, eu sou muito curioso mesmo apesar de não parecer tanto. Tenho várias cicatrizes que comprovam isso.

-Ei! Privacidade é uma coisa que eu respeito e gosto! -disse ele escondendo a folha de papel em que escrevia.

-E o que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que quando for à hora eu vou te dizer! -disse ele se levantando. -E aí? Vai ficar o dia todo sentado aí?

-E posso saber aonde nós vamos? -eu pergunto me levantando.

-Ah! Sei lá! Vamos dar uma volta por aí. -disse ele pensativo.

-Então vamos comer, já está quase na hora do almoço mesmo.

-Você paga?

-Se estou te convidando... -respondi com as mãos nos bolsos. Naruto me abraçou dizendo contente.

-Eu te amo Sasuke!

Nem precisa dizer que agora eu entendia como aquelas garotas ficavam vermelhas tão facilmente. Um casal ali perto que nos observava comentou baixinho: "Não é fofinho? Deve ser um casal!" disse a mulher, "Esses jovens de hoje começam cedo né?" o homem ao seu lado completou. Se é que é possível, eu fiquei ainda mais vermelho.

-Vamos Sasuke! Tem uma barraquinha de Ramen aqui pertinho!-disse Naruto animado me arrastando pela mão até o lugar onde almoçaríamos,um lugar chamado Ichirako. Ainda bem que ele não reparou no quanto eu estava vermelho ao constatar que esse era o nosso 1º encontro à dois. Até esqueci a briga com o Sai!

Mas eu quase me arrependi por tê-lo convidado. Enquanto eu comia a minha primeira tigela, Naruto já estava na quinta! Acho que esse era o meu dia de sorte, pois tinha uma promoção especial naquele dia. Todas as mulheres ganhavam um desconto de 15 de tudo àquilo que consumissem ali, acho que Naruto comentou que a mulher do dono de lá tinha ganhado neném e ele queria comemorar, ou algo do tipo. Mais que depressa eu fui pagar e ao dizer que Naruto era minha namorada eles abaixaram o preço da conta e ainda disseram que ele era uma gracinha e que nós fazíamos um belo par. Naruto escutou aquilo, mas antes que ele começasse a fazer um escândalo dizendo que era homem eu o arrastei dali. Conclui que os rapazes tinham razão mesmo. Naruto parecia mesmo uma mulher na TPM, sei disso por que meu irmão disse que nem se aproxima das suas namoradas quando elas estão de TPM por causa do medo e olha que pra amedrontar o Itachi... Já imagino até os monstros... Não. Basta olhar Naruto agora pra saber.

-Pô Sasuke! Eles me chamaram de 'gracinha' e você nem me deixou quebrar a cara deles?!-disse Naruto assim que chegamos no parquinho. -Se fosse com você duvido que gostaria!

-Esse era o único jeito de abaixar o valor da conta. Você viu o cartaz da promoção. Baka.

-Se é assim por que me chamou pra almoçar?

-Olhando sua musculatura frágil achei que você não comesse muito.

-Quê? Musculatura frágil?! Você vai ver quem é frágil!

Naruto tentou puxar uma briga comigo, mas acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo encima de mim. Por que será que só com ele eu fico corado desse jeito? Por que só com ele eu gosto de sorrir?

-Droga! Maldito remédio!-resmungou Naruto se livrando de mim e logo tampando a boca com as mãos e me encarando.

-Remédio?

-Deixa pra lá...

-Você está sobre medicação Naruto?

-Se eu te dizer uma das coisas que eu escrevi no caderno... Você promete não me fazer essa pergunta de novo? -ele fez uma cara pidona de cão sem dono.

E essa agora... Eu queria saber as duas coisas, mas como Naruto não parecia disposto a me contar sobre qual medicação ele tomava... Sem contar que ele estava à coisa mais fofa do mundo com aquela cara. Preciso urgentemente de um chá de semancol.

-Tudo bem. Desde que você explique direito, com detalhes...

-Sabe Sasuke é que... Bem, aquela é uma lista de coisas que eu quero fazer e ver nessa vida, é como enumerar meus objetivos entende? De 1 a 10, por exemplo.

-Não sei se devo dizer que são muitos objetivos ou se são poucos... -comento indo para a sombra de nosso ipê subindo e ficando em um dos galhos mais baixos. Naruto se aproxima e eu o ajudo a subir. -E que tipos de objetivos você tem?

-São algo que uma pessoa, como você não pode entender.

-Por que não tenta?

Naruto me olha fixamente e depois volta a encarar o céu azulado e sem nuvens como os seus próprios olhos. Seu sorriso é mais sonhador e eu não consigo parar de admirá-lo, só me dei conta do mundo ao ouvir sua voz.

-Tá! Me convenceu, mas não vai rir! Eu... -ele me encarou sorrindo. -Quero muitas coisas... E uma delas é ver um milagre.

-Isso é meio... Estranho...

-Eu sabia que você não iria entender... -diz Naruto com um sorriso e um olhar triste. -E você Sasuke? Tem algum objetivo?

-Ainda não pensei em nenhum...

-Sabe, eu também quero ser médico! -diz Naruto sonhador.

-Por quê?

-Porque quero ajudar as pessoas de alguma forma. Quero salvá-las.

-Se continuar avoado desse jeito só vai atrapalhar. -zombei.

-Você não bota fé em mim mesmo né? -perguntou Naruto me encarando com um pouco de raiva, eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. -Pois você vai vê só! Eu vou me tornar o médico mais conceituado daqui e...!

Naruto parou de falar fazendo uma cara surpresa e logo depois sorriu. O mais belo sorriso que eu o já vi dar. Por que tenho a impressão de que vou sonhar com ele sorrindo assim pra mim por toda a minha vida?

-O que foi dobe? -perguntei avermelhado.

-Não é nada! Ah! Olha ali! -disse Naruto apontando algo, me virei pra ver e tudo o que vi foi o parquinho. Encarei Naruto que nem sei de onde anotou alguma coisa na lista e depois a escondeu de mim.

-Mais afinal, o que tem de tão importante nessa lista? Me deixa ver!-Eu disse tentando pegar a lista da mão dele. É, eu sei, não é um comportamento habitual meu demonstrar o quanto sou curioso, mas aquela lista estava me deixando fora de controle!Me fazendo arder em curiosidade.

-Não! -disse Naruto colocando a lista dentro de sua camisa. -Se eu pareço tanto com uma menina imagine que eu tenho seios então!

Não era difícil imaginar Naruto com seios e isso me fez ficar quieto e morto de vergonha. Eu nunca tinha reparado que eu era tão tímido assim. Será que é a companhia que me faz ficar assim?

-Mudando de assunto Sasuke... Qual é o seu tipo de garota?

-Como assim?

-Ah... Sei lá... Me descreve como você gostaria que fosse a sua namorada. Ou você faz parte do grupo do Gaara e do Lee? -perguntou Naruto. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava vermelho agora, tanto é que nem quis me encarar e tentava esconder o rosto ficando longe de mim.

-Faça isso você primeiro.

-Alguém como a Sakura-chan ou alguém que eu amasse muito.

-Não entendo seu gosto. Logo a Sakura? Ela nem tem corpo ainda! -comentei com ciúmes. Acho que vou maltratar ainda mais a Sakura pra me vingar. Sinto muito por isso Sai, mas é que... Ela me quer e acabou roubando o coração de quem **eu** quero. Bruxa rosada! Cabelo de Algodão doce! Quem diria... Os anos vivendo com Itachi me fizeram ser criativo para essas coisas... Mas... Tá, eu mesmo falei que a achava bonita, mas... **Ele** gosta dela e isso a faz ficar a pior das víboras, se eu já a achava irritante agora nem se fala... Pobre Sai... Foi gostar logo dessa criatura... Eu paro para ver o meu jeito e o que eu tô pensando, cara o que o ciúme faz com a gente hein? -E o que você quis dizer com 'ou alguém que eu amasse muito'?

-Bem, a Sakura-chan é muito bonita de rosto e ah... Se eu amar muito alguém é bem capaz que eu não ligue pra aparência que ela vier a ter ou se é homem ou mulher. Não vou negar os meus sentimentos à essa pessoa.-disse Naruto me encarando envergonhado e sorrindo. Me deu uma vontade tão grande de beijá-lo agora. Mas não só um selinho. -Agora é a sua vez.

-Gosto de olhos azuis, lábios rosados, pele macia e levemente bronzeada, cabelos dourados...

-É impressão minha ou você tá me descrevendo? -perguntou Naruto me encarando vermelho.

Eu também fiquei vermelho, nunca em minha vida eu fiquei tão angustiado por não saber o que passava na cabeça de alguém. Não sei nem o que fazer! Será que me declaro? Acho que é melhor não... Naruto gosta da Sakura e pior do que não esquecê-lo é ele ficar longe de mim. Então é assim que se ama? É assim que você se sente quando a pessoa que você ama não sente o mesmo por você? Será que há um jeito disso parar? Ou eu vou amá-lo para sempre? Será que se ele ficar longe eu vou esquecê-lo? Tantas duvidas e apenas uma certeza: Eu amo Naruto e não quero que ele fique longe de mim. Tomei coragem e o encarei sorrindo.

-Você não tem cabelos longos e não é mulher.

Vi o brilho nos olhos de Naruto se apagar por um instante. Depois disso ele olhou o horizonte e desceu apressado dizendo que tinha que ir. Fiquei ali o olhando de longe e murmurei só pra mim.

-Eu estava te descrevendo sim... Isso é por que eu... Te amo.

Pronto! Estava feito! Eu finalmente disse isso em voz alta, não que alguém além de mim ouviu, mas isso significa muito pra mim. Não consigo conter as lágrimas. Ainda bem que ninguém tava vendo! Esse era o único jeito de me livrar de metade do que eu sentia naquele instante.

Porque meus sentimentos confusos doíam... Porque foi só naquele instante que algumas de minhas perguntas foram respondidas... Porque eu descobri uma coisa também: que não quero ver Naruto sofrendo. Que ver seu sorriso era ter a certeza do meu.

Depois de me recuperar um pouco eu voltei pra casa muito mais animado do que até então. Eu só queria poder ver Naruto de novo, ficar perto dele, conversar com ele, enfim só queria ele.

No dia seguinte nos encontramos no ipê. Ele parecia normal e resolvemos passear. Nós até encontramos Gaara e Lee. Sai não apareceu.

-Onde está o Sai? –perguntou Naruto.

-Está deprimido. Parece que levou o fora... -responde Gaara.

-Ele está sofrendo as dores do amor! -diz Lee emocionado.

Fiquei meio sem jeito. Se eu não tivesse insistido tanto naquilo...

-Tudo bem então... Pelo menos o Sai teve coragem de se declarar... Nem isso eu tenho... -comenta Naruto envergonhado.

-E de quem você gosta? -eu pergunto com ciúmes contido chegando a ter dor no pescoço de tão rápido que eu me virei.

-Isso... -diz Naruto vermelho e descontraído. -É se-gre-do!

Depois disso eu até tentei descobrir mais um de seus objetivos. Só que era minha vez de responder as perguntas dele. Gaara e Lee estavam ocupados demais se agarrando para prestarem atenção na gente.

-Sabe Sasuke... -ele me disse. -Eu sinto um pouco de inveja de você.

-Por quê?- eu pergunto surpreso. Nunca esperara ouvir isso dele.

-Porque você tem uma coisa que eu sempre quis ter Sasuke... -Naruto sorriu calmamente para mim. Eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer com isso. -Você tem uma família...

Eu fiquei surpreso. Havia me esquecido que Naruto era órfão! Será que eu posso fazer algo por ele? Não quero vê-lo triste. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça com ele. Eu quero protegê-lo. Quero estar com ele! Tive uma idéia! Mas será que isso não o fará se sentir mais solitário?Por que será que quanto mais se ama, mais se fica inseguro?

-O que foi Sasuke? Fala logo!-disse ele me fazendo aquele beicinho.

-Eu não tenho nada. -respondi friamente o encarando.

-Eu sei que quer me dizer algo! Me fala!-pediu ele fazendo uma carinha que eu nunca iria resistir.

-Você quer... Ir jantar lá em casa? Talvez você possa ter uma noção do que é ter uma família... -eu disse querendo esconder o meu rosto corado

-Nossa! As coisas já estão nesse ponto entre vocês dois? -diz Sai chegando perto da gente.

-Quê? Não! -eu respondo com raiva escondendo minha vergonha.

-Ué? Sai? -diz Gaara.

-Você não estava nas trevas por que o amor de sua vida o abandonou? -pergunta Lee drasticamente.

-Controle-se... -manda Gaara com raiva.

-Não. Tá tudo bem... Eu já devia saber que essa seria a resposta dela... -responde Sai tristemente enquanto dava um sorriso falso.

Naruto que estava completamente alheio à conversa demorou a responder e eu não queria encarar seu rosto.

-Ô Naruto! É falta de educação não responder as perguntas alheias. -diz Sai forçando a atenção e a resposta de Naruto que o olhou e depois se virou para me encarar.

-Eu não sei... Tenho que ter autorização...-disse ele constrangido e muito vermelho. Senti vontade de abraçar-lo. Ele era tão fofo! Meu Deus! Eu virei um idiota...! Espero que meus amigos não percebam isso...

-Então vamos lá pedir a sua autorização. -eu disse esquecido de nosso público. -Onde fica?

-Não! -gritou Naruto assustando as pessoas ao nosso redor. Ele tampou a boca e eu me segurei para não rir. Ele estava muito engraçado todo vermelho e embaraçado. Gaara, Sai e Lee acalmaram as pessoas. -Quero dizer... Vamos fazer o seguinte eu vou lá e você me espera ali naquela lanchonete, tá?

-Por que não posso ir com você? -perguntei ficando com raiva. Naruto era muito misterioso!

-Eu prometo que não demoro! Só me espera um pouco! Anda! Vai pra lá! -mandou ele apontando a lanchonete.

-E se eu não for?- provoquei.

-Então eu não vou. -disse ele fazendo birra enquanto desviava o olhar cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

-Mas que cena fofa! –disse Lee enquanto eu me segurava para não partir a cara dele.

-Se quiser bater no Lee você tá liberado. -comenta Gaara desinteressado e olhando para o lado. Lee fica de novo com uma aura depressiva e Sai diz:

-Nós esperamos com você.

Com muita raiva eu fui muito lentamente pra lanchonete e às vezes o olhava feio. Por que eu me apaixonei por ele?

-E não olhe pra cá!- mandou ele do mesmo jeito.

Isso só fez minha raiva aumentar. Cheguei na lanchonete e meio rabugento pedi um suco. Gaara, Lee e Sai conversavam animadamente. Fiquei pensando em todas as coisas que Naruto me escondia e fiquei um pouco deprimido. Eram tantas coisas! A lista... Se bem que ele tem me contado o que ele escreveu lá, mas ele não me deixa ler! ... Os remédios... E agora isso! Será que ele vivia num hospital e não queria me preocupar?! Me assustei. Isso podia ser verdade.

Naruto estava sobre medicação, qual eu não fazia idéia, no hospital é mais fácil encontrar olhares de pena e as vezes eu sinto que seu cheiro de maresia está com um ingrediente à mais... O cheiro do hospital! E tinha um hospital no caminho de casa. Será? Se sim, que doença ele tem? Eu tenho que descobrir isso! Será que eu pergunto aos rapazes, afinal eles faziam uma idéia de onde Naruto podia ficar.

-Sasuke! -ouço uma voz longe de mim animada. Me viro e encaro Naruto que corria pra se aproximar de mim. -Consegui a autorização! Vamos passear mais um pouco antes de irmos lá! Vamos pessoal?

-Vão vocês... Não queremos atrapalhar o casal. -diz Sai sorrindo falsamente pra gente.

-Nós vamos ter o nosso próprio encontro! Finalmente! -diz Lee abraçando Gaara levando um soco. Todos nos olharam curiosos, pagamos a conta e nos separamos.

-Ok. Então pra onde vamos? -pergunta Naruto animado enquanto me encarava.

-Que tal irmos em um zoológico? -eu sugeri desinteressado.

-Sério? Eu nunca fui em um!

-Só temos que ter cuidado. -disse friamente.

-Com o que? -ele me perguntou inocentemente.

-Pra que eles não te confundam com bicho. -me lembrei do que Itachi me disse na primeira vez que eu fui no zoológico.

-Grosso! -ele gritou chamando a atenção das pessoas.

É briga de namorados é? Eu pude ouvir uma pessoa comentando. Acho que já me acostumei com isso, já o Naruto era tonto demais pra perceber isso. Ele estava tão animado e feliz que nem me lembrei de perguntar sobre o que eu tinha pensado na lanchonete. Nós fomos em um zoológico ali perto, e o engraçado é que lá também haviam um desconto pra mulheres, crianças de até 8 anos, idosos e deficientes físicos. Comecei a rir.

-Já sei o que fazer... -murmurou Naruto contrariado quando o encarei e lhe mostrei a placa. -Cuida do meu lugar tá?

Ele saiu da fila e sumiu da minha vista quando voltou já era a minha vez. Só faltei morrer de rir. Para diminuir os gastos ele tinha até passado batom! Estava uma graça.

-Não ria! E se você contar pro Gaara, ou pro Lee ou pro Sai você é um cara morto! -me ameaçou ele.

-Você não intimida ninguém com esse batom... -comento. Naruto me olha com ódio mortal e decido ficar quieto.

Foi como se o meu sonho fosse realizado. Ficamos o tempo todo juntos e todos nos olhavam com interesse. Teve uma hora que deixei Naruto olhando os macacos "Esse tem a sua cara Sasuke!" eu o ouvi antes de ir comprar o algodão-doce dele. Naruto iria se dar bem com Itachi se o conhecesse... Foi aí que vi um grupo de rapazes o cantando. Fui o mais rápido que pude pra lá.

-Eu disse que tava acompanhada. -disse Naruto com raiva agarrando o meu braço enquanto pegava o algodão doce. -Vamos meu amor...

Nos afastamos um pouco e encontramos aquela única garota que não vinha que nem uma louca atrás de mim. Pra minha surpresa Naruto a conhecia, ele até esqueceu do batom e a chamou pra falar com a gente.

-Oi Hinata-chan!

-Na-Naruto-kun!? -disse a garota vermelha e se aproximando da gente timidamente. -Bo-boa tarde! E...

-E aí? Tudo bem? -pergunta ele animado.

-Si-sim... Ma-mas... Naruto-kun... -ela sempre gaguejava ao dar as respostas além de corar. Tava na cara que ela gostava dele.

-Ah! Esse é o Sasuke! Sasuke essa é a Hinata-chan uma amiga de infância! -diz Naruto animado sorrindo para mim.

-Olá. -eu disse friamente descontando nela todo o meu ódio e recebi em troca uma cotovelada de Naruto e um sorriso tímido da garota.

-Na-Naruto-Kun... Sua bo-boca...

-Que têm a minha boca? -diz Naruto sem entender. -Ahhh!

Ao que parece ele finalmente se lembrou do batom e com raiva tirou na mesma hora.

-Vamos? -eu pergunto aproveitando o momento pra tirá-lo de perto dela. Não sabia que eu era tão ciumento...

-Tchau Hinata-chan! -diz Naruto animado andando ao meu lado.

-Tchau Na-Naruto-kun... -despediu-se a garota.

Naruto explodiu de vez agora tirando o resto do batom da boca. Mas não desgrudou do meu braço. Mesmo durante a conversa de com Hinata. Era tão bom estar assim com ele, ainda mais depois de sair de perto dela e de lembrar do que ele tinha me dito: Meu amor... Por que ficamos tão idiotas quando amamos?

-E a Hinata-chan me viu assim... -ele me perguntou enquanto me encarava. -Tudo por culpa daqueles idiotas! Droga! Eu... Eu tenho um rosto tão afeminado assim Sasuke?

-Têm sim. -ele me olhou tão triste. -Mas não tem problema... Eu gosto assim...

Eu disse sem querer e fiquei paralisado de vergonha depois disso. Ainda mais quando Naruto sorriu feliz. Paramos na jaula dos leões. Enquanto eu olhava a leoa distraído ouvi uma meninha falar com Naruto.

-Moça... Ele é seu namorado? -pela voz não devia ter mais que 5 anos. Me virei rapidamente pra olhá-la, só que disfarcei. Ela era muito pequena, com os cabelos castanhos amarrados e olhos muito verdes. Estava acompanhada de seu irmão pois ele era idêntico à ela, só que com cabelos curtos e mais escuros.

-Não. -respondeu Naruto me olhando pelo canto do olho e abaixando o tom de voz disse envergonhado. -Mas... Eu espero que ele me peça logo em namoro! Mas isso é segredo, viu?

-Que bom!Vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos!-diz a menina intensificando o vermelho no meu rosto. Naruto quer ser meu namorado?!

-Vamos logo Kotori! -disse o menino ao seu lado. Ouço eles correrem. Naruto se vira e me encara preocupado.

-Você ouviu alguma coisa?- ele perguntou muito corado.

-Não. Por quê? Tava falando mal de mim é? -menti. Ele sorriu fazendo uma cara aliviada e eu resolvi que me declararia para ele hoje. -Vamos voltar? Eu vou ligar pra minha mãe avisando e nós já vamos.

Eu fui no primeiro orelhão que encontrei enquanto Naruto me esperava do meu lado. Eu avisei minha mãe, que ficou contente ao saber que eu levaria um amigo pra jantar em casa. Desliguei o telefone e vejo Naruto olhando fixamente uma daquelas máquinas que tiram foto instantânea. Fiz que não com a cabeça mas ele me arrastou e tudo o que eu me lembro foi de ter pagado um conjunto de 6 fotos para cada e entrarmos na cabine.

A 1º foto saiu com Naruto sorrindo e eu sério, com raiva. Na 2º Naruto saiu com muita raiva e eu preocupado e meio assustado. Nas 3º e na 4º fotos saímos brigando por que ele tentava me fazer rir. Na 5º foto eu já começava a sorrir e Naruto me encarava feliz só na 6º e ultima foto saímos os dois sorrindo e abraçados. O resultado disso tudo foi um belo sorriso de Naruto que me deixou muito feliz.

-Naruto...-eu digo envergonhado.

-Que? -ele pergunta alegre.

-Depois do jantar eu... Vou te dizer algo muito importante... Mas só depois do jantar... -acrescentei ao ver que ele iria reclamar. Andamos mais um pouco em silêncio até...

-Sabe Sasuke. -lá vem ele de novo. Tenho certeza que quer me contar algo importante, por que sempre que o faz ele começa dizendo 'Sabe Sasuke'. -Eu quero te mostrar algo que sempre anda comigo.

-O quê?- pergunto ao ver que ele desabotoava a camisa. Meu corpo estremece, começo a suar frio, minha respiração fica pesada e meu coração bate forte e pra piorar sinto que tudo isso vai descendo, se é que me entende... Só que ele pára e tira uma foto de um bolso interno da camisa.

-Eu queria te apresentar o meu pai. Uzumaki Arashi. -ele disse me mostrando a foto. O pai de Naruto era quase igual à ele, só que com os cabelos um pouco maiores. Acho que se Naruto ficasse mais velho e deixasse o cabelo crescer um pouco ficaria igual ao pai. Só que, pensando bem, o pai dele tem rosto de homem. Naruto tem um rosto delicado e eu adorava isso nele, como tudo dele.

-Parece com você. -comento o encarando enquanto andamos na direção da minha casa.

-Serio? -ele me pergunta com a voz fraca.

-Sim...

-Sabe eu queria encontrar a minha mãe Sasuke, queria conhecê-la...Só sei o nome dela... Mikoto. Queria conhecer o meu irmão também...

-Irmão?- pergunto o olhando. Mikoto era o nome da **minha **mãe.

-Meu pai dizia que eu tinha um irmão com a mesma idade que eu, só que era moreno com olhos pretos. Eu não... Eu nem sei se eles estão vivos ainda! Mas eu queria... Queria tanto vê-los!

Eu me preocupo. Se ele tem um irmão com uma descrição igual a minha e o nome de sua mãe é Mikoto então... Ouço Naruto chorar baixinho e sem pensar duas vezes eu o abracei. Sinto ele retribuir o abraço e digo bem perto de seu ouvido completamente esquecido de minha constatação anterior.

-Você vai encontrá-los... Eu vou te ajudar...

-Sasuke... -eu me viro pra encará-lo e vejo que nossos lábios estão tão perto um do outro... Quero beijá-lo mas sinto que alguém vem vindo. Eu solto Naruto bem a tempo de ver Itachi.

-Oi Sasuke. -diz meu irmão assim que nos vê. -Não pensei que fosse trazer a sua namorada pra jantar.

-Eu não sou uma menina e meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto!-diz Naruto contendo a raiva.

-Sério? Desculpe! Eu sou o irmão mais velho do Sasuke e me chamo Uchiha Itachi. -se apresenta o meu irmão fingindo educação. -Escuta Naruto, pra me redimir que tal se eu te contar alguns dos micos do meu irmão? Sei um monte deles...

-Sim! -disse Naruto sorrindo os olhos brilhavam de contentamento enquanto meus olhos brilhavam de raiva da peste na minha frente.

-Nem ouse!!! -eu grito com raiva.

Naruto se assusta o que com certeza não era a minha intenção já Itachi apenas sorri e nos acompanha. Depois disso, meu irmão e Naruto pareciam se dar muito bem. Eu fiquei de fora da conversa, só fiscalizando o que Itachi falava, sendo que muitas vezes eu dava um chute nas canelas dele e o olhava com ódio mortal fazendo Naruto rir. Chegamos na minha casa e Naruto ficou impressionado com o tamanho. Minha mãe apareceu e ficou petrificada por um instante, mas logo se recuperou e começou a conversar com Naruto que tivera uma reação muito semelhante à dela.

-Então Naruto... Quem são seus pais? -pergunta minha mãe enquanto trazia uma bandeja com um suco pra gente.

-Eu sou órfão. Minha mãe sumiu com meu irmão e o meu pai morreu quando eu tinha 4 anos, olha a foto dele. -Disse Naruto.

Ele mostrou a foto de seu pai. Minha mãe deixou a bandeja cair e gritou chocada com as mãos na boca.

-Arashi!

Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Eu pensei assim que minha mãe gritou e se aproximando de Naruto ela pegou a foto dele e começou a chorar. Naruto não entendia e olhava pra os lados em busca de respostas. Itachi se levantou pra ajudar nossa mãe enquanto eu estava chocado demais pra fazer qualquer coisa.

-Mãe! -gritou Itachi. -O que houve?

-Meu filho...! -disse a minha mãe abraçando Naruto enquanto chorava descontroladamente.

Itachi foi à cozinha pegar um copo de água com açúcar pra mamãe que foi pro quarto dela e quando voltou, trouxe uma caixa de sapatos cheias de fotos antigas. Fotos que eu nunca tinha visto. Fotos minhas e do Naruto de quando, no máximo, tínhamos uns 2 anos de idade.

Ela se sentou no sofá aceitando o copo que Itachi lhe oferecia e abriu a caixa mostrando fotos minhas junto ao homem loiro, que era o pai de Naruto. Havia uma foto onde minha mãe segurava Naruto e o pai de Naruto me segurava, entretanto, a foto que mais me doeu ver foi uma em que eu estava abraçado com o pequeno Naruto. Minha mãe começou a se acalmar e ao terminar de tomar o copo com água contou a sua história.

-Eu não queria sumir! Mas... Desde o principio... -ele se virou pra encarar Naruto. -Ninguém na minha família aceitou seu pai... Tudo por que ele era simples. Só por que ele era pobre e eu rica. Mas... Mesmo assim, nos apaixonamos e namoramos escondidos. Depois de um tempo decidimos fugir para nos casar... Nos casamos escondidos em uma capela simples de uma pequena vila onde moramos todo o tempo em que ficamos juntos. Compramos nossa pequena casa lá, não tínhamos luxo, mas éramos felizes. No dia do nosso casamento nós tínhamos jurado que iríamos cuidar de vocês. Eu já estava grávida quando me casei. Eu tive você e o Sasuke! Vocês nem sabem o quão nós ficamos felizes! Agradecíamos à Deus por aquela felicidade! Nós vivemos felizes por dois anos... Pensando agora... A nossa felicidade durou tão pouco...

Minha mãe fez uma pausa silenciosa enquanto eu me sentia afundar nas trevas, parecia que algo me arrastava para dentro de um poço fundo e escuro e não havia quem pudesse me salvar.

-Até que minha família ofereceu uma recompensa alta para quem me encontrasse. A nossa vizinha, ambiciosa como tal, falou onde eu estava pra minha família que foi à nossa casa me buscar... Bem no dia que você e seu pai iriam me fazer uma surpresa... Eu não queria sair! Mas fui obrigada! Tudo o que pude fazer foi escrever uma carta ao seu pai explicando tudo e dizendo o quanto eu amava vocês...! Tive que pegar Sasuke e ir embora... Deixando vocês...! Vocês nem sabem o quanto isso me doeu...! Depois disso eu fui obrigada a me casar de novo, não sei como mais! Anularam meu casamento com Arashi e me casei de novo com o Fugako, o pai de Itachi... Eu sempre pensava em vocês... Em quando te veria... Não faz muito tempo e meu novo marido morreu e eu... Pensei que... Agora eu já podia te encontrar de novo... Sempre quis te encontrar Naruto! Nunca perdi as esperanças de ver você e o seu pai de novo... Depois de todos esses anos... Finalmente pude te ver de novo! -minha mãe voltou a chorar. -Meu filho! Onde está o túmulo de Arashi? Eu... Eu quero vê-lo!

Naruto chorava também e a abraçou enquanto dizia baixinho: mamãe. Não agüentei mais ficar ali atravessei a porta me contendo para não correr e derramar as lagrimas que queriam sair com força total agora. Andei mais um pouco e escorreguei pela parede totalmente desolado.

Eu amo meu irmão... Sou perdidamente apaixonado pelo meu irmão... Lágrimas teimosas escorreram pelos meus olhos. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Eu amo o meu irmão! Esse pensamento era único em minha mente. E só de pensar que eu ira me declarar depois do jantar... Que pecado eu iria cometer! Mas... Eu não sabia! Como poderia saber? Como?

-Você o ama né? -pergunta Itachi. Nem percebi quando ele chegou.

Fiquei em silencio. Não sei de onde arrumei forças para encará-lo. Ele me olhava atentamente enquanto se apoiava em pé na parede.

-Você não tem culpa Sasuke... Eu sei que você vai achar um jeito de superar isso...

-Como? -eu pergunto baixinho chorando, preferindo olhar o branco da parede à minha frente. Será que eu vou superar isso? Acho que não...

-Você arrumar um meio. Tenho certeza, por enquanto... Chore. Isso vai acalmar um pouco.

-Não é você que diz que "Um homem não deve chorar"? -indago com sarcasmo tentando segurar o choro.

-Há exceções... A maioria dos homens não passou pelo desespero que você guarda agora em sua alma... Essa dor é só sua e só você sabe o quanto dói. Ninguém pode entender ou discriminar-la. -eu encaro Itachi.- Vou avisar que você não vai jantar. -ele me deixa sozinho e nem sabe o quanto me ajudou.

Eu me sentia desolado. Ouvi um lamurio triste vindo de Naruto ao escutar que eu não iria jantar para logo ouvir o som das conversas de mãe e filho. Eu tomei uma decisão. Eu esqueceria o que sinto por Naruto. Eu não quero mais chegar perto dele. Eu não quero mais sofrer assim! Eu sei que vou sofrer por isso mas não é certo! Eu sou o irmão dele e mesmo assim... Eu sou profundamente apaixonado por ele! Isso é pecado!

A partir do dia seguinte passei a evitar Naruto. Ficava em casa, trancado no meu quarto sem comer. Não ia mais ao nosso ipê rosa, não via nossos amigos nem nada. Passei alguns dias assim, só que o sofrimento de não vê-lo era angustiante. Eu estava ficando louco!

Em um dia quando parecia que eu iria enlouquecer eu sai para ver os nossos amigos tive uma surpresa.

-Você está estranho... -comenta Sai.

-Deve ser por que ele também gosta. -disse Gaara.

-Do que você estão falando? -perguntei finalmente prestando atenção na conversa.

-Será? Sasuke nunca deu nenhuma prova de que correspondia o Naruto! -comentou Lee.

-Como? -pergunto de novo.

-Sasuke você tá sofrendo por que o Naruto é seu irmão não é? E gosta dele. -pergunta Gaara sério me encarando.

Eu abaixo a minha cabeça e fico em silêncio.

-Acho que isso é um sim. -diz Gaara.

-Que barra... -comenta Sai.

-Sasuke sua dor é visível, mas eu sei que um dia a força da juventude vai fazer que ela se evapore! -diz Lee tentando me animar.

-Sasuke... Nós podemos até não entender a sua dor, mas estamos aqui pra te ajudar. -diz Sai. -Pro que der e vier.

-Não se preocupe por que estamos do seu lado. -diz Lee perto de mim com uma aura decidida. Eu ergo a minha cabeça e vejo os meus amigos ao meu lado me ajudando e sorrindo pra mim. Até o Gaara sorriu!

-Obrigada... -digo sorrindo de leve. Mas eu sei que esse amor que sinto pelo Naruto é muito forte, mais do que eu poderia imaginar...

Às vezes a saudade que eu tinha dele era tão forte que eu me escondia só pra poder vê-lo mais uma vez... Eu me preocupei muito quando vi que ele estava com um aspecto doente e que havia boatos que aquela tal de Hinata não desgrudava dele mas me repreendi duramente por estar espionando-o em vez de usar meu tempo para esquecê-lo.

Depois de mais uma semana assim eu não pude evitar vê-lo. Sim, ele estava mais pálido e parecia muito doente mas... Estava belo. E eu descobri que nunca iria deixar de amá-lo, que eu não suportaria vê-lo com outra pessoa à não ser eu. Ele me viu e sorriu. Que saudade de seu sorriso! Eu queria correr até ele e abraçá-lo e beija-lo mas não posso... Ele é meu irmão! Eu pensava toda a vez que eu quisesse beijá-lo ou estar perto dele. Por que eu tenho que sofrer desse jeito?

Para minha sorte, nunca pensei que fosse pensar isso na minha vida mas... Por sorte Sakura se aproximou e mim e me convidou pra sair.

-Está bem.-eu respondo. Naruto se aproximou da gente.

-Sasuke!- ele diz assim que chega.

-Naruto! Não atrapalhe meu encontro com Sasuke-kun! Francamente você só serve pra atrapalhar! Sempre chegando num horário inconveniente! -reclama Sakura com raiva. Posso ver claramente a tristeza nos olhos de Naruto ele me encara e tento fingir que não o conheço apesar de ter uma resposta perfeita para Sakura. Como **não** defendê-lo me doeu! Meu coração dói! Ele abaixa sua cabeça e murmura baixinho.

-Desculpe... Não vou mais atrapalhar...

Ele se virou e saiu dali indo na direção oposta a nossa. Levando junto o meu coração quebrado em mil pedaços. Eu me arrependi de ter saído com Sakura. Ela era ainda mais irritante do que eu pensei! Ao que parece eu sou um troféu pra ela ficar exibindo por aí! Nós voltamos rápido.

-Ahhh Sasuke-kun! Eu te amo tanto! Ainda bem que aquele Baka do Naruto não está mais aqui né?

-Ele não é um baka. -eu digo mas Sakura parece não ter entendido.

-Desculpe. Ele é o seu irmão não é? -diz Sakura baixinho depois de um tempo. -Sai me contou...

-Sakura. -eu digo sério olhando o chão.

-Sim?

-Você e eu não temos nada à ver. -me viro para encarar seu rosto. -Por que não me deixa em paz?

-Pra dizer a verdade... Eu sempre soube disso... -diz Sakura com a voz baixa e chorosa. Ela mantinha o rosto baixo, mas eu podia ver suas lágrimas. -Mas... É que sempre... Todos só me excluíam... Ninguém gostava de mim... E eu...! Eu pensei! Que se eu gostasse de você também... Eu poderia não ficar só... Mas eu me enganei né?

Eu fico em silêncio a observando.

-Ninguém gosta de mim! Pelo menos não pelo o que eu sou! -grita Sakura. Ainda bem que não tinha ninguém na rua naquele momento...

-O Sai gosta mesmo de você... Do jeito que você é...

-É verdade? Eu pensei que... Ele só visse o meu rosto... Mas eu... No fim, me apaixonei de verdade por você.

Sakura começa a chorar, durante um tempo eu fico sem reação até dizer algo de novo.

-Não. Você não gosta de mim. -eu digo me afastando dela. -Isso que você sente é apenas uma ilusão que você criou. Você acabou de confessar! Eu não sou um troféu Sakura.

-Perdão! -diz Sakura chorando mais ainda. -Eu... Acho que já sabia disso... Mas... Me custava acreditar nisso... Eu...!

-Tudo bem... -Eu não conhecia esse lado mais gentil da Sakura. Foi uma surpresa boa, afinal. Sai tinha razão, ela é legal.

Caminhamos juntos conversando sobre o Sai e o Naruto. Quem diria que isso fosse acontecer!

-Sasuke! -ouço meu nome. Me viro e encaro Sai. -Ah! Olá Sakura!

-Ola. Sai-kun... -diz Sakura abaixando a cabeça envergonhada. -Eu queria falar uma coisa com você... Eu queria me desculpar... Pelo o que eu disse. Fui mau-educada e grossa. Desculpe!

-Aceito com uma condição. –diz Sai surpreso.

-Qual?

-Você... Quer sair comigo?

-Sim.

Eu resolvo deixar o futuro casal em paz quando eu escuto a voz da Sakura me chamar.

-Sasuke-kun! Aquele é o Naruto com a Hinata? -eu me viro para encarar Sakura e a vejo apontando algo. -Eu não acredito! Eles estão mesmo juntos?

Me viro pra ver o que ela mostrava e o que vejo é Naruto sentado num baquinho ao lado daquela garota que ele me apresentou no zoológico! Era obvio que ela estava se divertindo com aquilo! Enquanto eu... Esquece!

Começo a morrer de ciúmes. A cena em que eles estavam me deixava louco! Aquela garota abraçava Naruto! E ele não parecia nem ligar!

-Sasuke-kun?

-Eu não sei... Não tenho falado com ele nesses dias...

-Parece que nada rolou entre eles. O Naruto não sabe que a Hinata gosta dele. -responde Sai.

Nós nos despedimos e eu tive uma péssima surpresa. Naruto iria jantar com a gente e pra piorar ele levou aquela garota.

-Mãe essa aqui é a Hinata-chan! Nós crescemos juntos!-disse ele tentando ser animado. Enquanto ele, Itachi e minha mãe ajeitavam a mesa eu encarei Hinata. Ela me cumprimentou (nem ousei falar algo era capaz de eu ofendê-la ali mesmo.) ficando profundamente nervosa com meu olhar e eu podia sentir que estava com medo. Era mesmo bom que se sentisse assim. Durante o jantar fiquei sabendo que Hinata era a prima do Neji. Nem pra aquele pastel ter conquistado ela. Nós jantamos e eu dei um aviso a Hinata.

-Espero que saiba o que vai fazer com o Naruto... Se o fizer sofrer eu juro que farei você sofrer o dobro!-disse o mais ameaçador que pude.

-E-eu não entendo o que quer dizer... Sas-Sasuke-kun... Eu...

-Não banque a sonsa! Eu sei que você gosta do Naruto! -eu digo com ódio da cara de pau dela.

-Ma-mas é que... O Naru-chan é... O-o meu melhor amigo...! S-só isso... -diz a garota balançando os dedos furiosamente.

-Hinata-sama! -disse um rapaz. Me virei pra encará-lo. O tempo tinha passado mais eu reconhecia quem ele era: Neji.

-Oi. Sasuke. -ele me disse erguendo a mão direita. -Essa é a minha namorada a Hinata, fiquei sabendo que você não a conhecia. Fui injusto com você naquela época.

Namorada? Então ele conseguiu conquistar a prima dele? A que ponto eu tinha chegado Meu Deus!

-Sem problemas. Desculpe Hinata, acho que fiz mau juízo de você. -eu disse à Hinata.

-Tu-tudo bem... -disse Hinata indo para os braços de Neji.

-Explique-se. -mandou Neji enciumado.

-Questões pessoais. -respondi friamente.

Neji olhou desconfiado para mim e levou Hinata embora. Eu me tranquei no meu quarto, não queria ver Naruto. Não deixei nem Itachi entrar, por causa disso tive que aturar vários murros na porta, xingamentos e coisas do gênero. Nem com dois travesseiros sobre a cabeça eu podia me ver livre da voz do meu irmão! Já não bastasse o que eu já estava sofrendo!

Depois de umas 3 horas de agonia Itachi vai embora e finalmente pude ficar só com a minha dor. Quando deu umas 00:00 horas eu ouvi batidas na porta. Pensei ser Itachi de novo e pra que ele não incomodasse quem quisesse dormir no resto casa eu resolvi abrir. Me deparei com um par de olhos muito azuis que no momento estavam carregados de tristeza. Senti como se uma facada fosse dada em meu coração.

-Sasuke... O que eu fiz de errado?- ele me perguntou triste.

Eu fiquei em silêncio me controlando para não o abraçar e... Ele é meu irmão! Ele é o meu irmão...

-Me fala! Por favor! Me diz! O que eu fiz de errado! -ele diz já não podendo conter as lagrimas.

Ele é meu irmão... Ele é meu irmão... Ele é meu irmão...! Não posso abraçá-lo! Não! Eu não posso!

-Você não fez nada.

-Então por que!? Por que você me trata desse jeito? Me diz! Por que... Você não quer mais chegar nem perto de mim! Por que você passou a me odiar? Por quê?

Minha única reação é fechar a porta e escorregar por ela enquanto eu a trancava. Ainda escuto a voz de Naruto embargada pelas lagrimas. Nem sei quando comecei a derramar as minhas. Depois de um tempo ele desiste eu me tranqüilizo um pouco pensando se têm como ficar pior. Ouço um estrondo. Preocupado abro a porta de meu quarto e no chão ao descer das escadas encontro o corpo de Naruto desmaiado com um fino fio de sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça.

Tudo o que se passou em seguida foi muito rápido. Itachi carregou Naruto até o carro e logo chegamos ao hospital. Minha mãe foi fazer uma ficha para Naruto só que não teve esforço algum. Ele já tinha uma ficha ali.

Ele já era conhecido do hospital.

-O Naruto? -disse uma enfermeira de nome Shisune. -Tsunade-san! O Naruto piorou de novo!

-O quê? -disse uma outra médica loira de uns trinta anos muito er... Bem dotada. -Ah! Naruto! Eu já tinha mandado que ficasse internado!

-O que ele tem? -pergunta minha mãe em desespero.

-A senhora é a mãe dele não é? Ele estava tão feliz por tê-la conhecido antes de morrer...

-Antes de morrer? -pergunta minha mãe petrificando-se.

-Naruto tem leucemia em estado terminal. Não há mais nada que possa salvá-lo nesse mundo. –responde a médica séria.

Minha mãe desmaia e eu não consigo fazer nada. A pessoa que mais amo vai... **Morrer**... E eu o fiz sofrer tanto...! E eu não posso fazer nada...! Ele vai morrer! Depois de horas de agonia. Naruto ficou em um quarto. Era deprimente vê-lo assim.Cheio de aparelhos e dormindo tão profundamente sua pele estava tão pálida e frias fria. Minha mãe ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo e quando Itachi a arrastou dali a força foi a minha vez de ter meu tempo à sos com ele. Fiquei me perguntando se meus amigos já sabiam daquilo... Acho que sim. Provavelmente Naruto não queria que eu soubesse...

Me sentei em uma cadeira próxima à de sua cama e segurei uma de suas mãos tão geladas.

-Não me deixe... Preciso de você... Eu te amo! -murmurei com algumas lágrimas no olhar. Apoiei minha cabeça na cômoda ali no canto fiquei observando seu sono triste. Comecei a ficar com sono também.

Não sei se eu estava sonhando ou se era de verdade Mas acho que vi Naruto abrindo os olhos perdido para depois me olhar e sorrir apertando a minha mão.

Naquela semana eu chamei Gaara, Lee, Sai, Sakura (que estavam namorando) e Hinata para visitarem o Naruto. No começo a médica responsável pelo Naruto, acho que seu nome era Tsunade, não quis deixá-los entrar, mas Itachi a convenceu. Não me pergunte como.

Eu não queria ficar lá dentro com eles. Seria doloroso ter que agir como o irmão de Naruto sendo que eu o amava mais do que minha própria vida. Fiquei vendo a folia que eles faziam no quarto pelo outro lado do vidro. Naruto virou-se e eu não tive tempo para me esconder. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram o mundo pareceu parar, fiquei congelado de medo. Até ver seu sorriso tímido. Eu sorri também, nem percebi quando o Lee me arrastou até o interior do quarto de Naruto e me fazer sentar na cama bem perto dele.

-Lee! -gritei com raiva.

-Sabia que seu irmão tá doente Sasuke? -indaga Neji rancoroso.

-É lógico! –eu respondo ficando quieto logo em seguida.

-O que é uma pena. -comenta Sai. -São um belo casal né? Sakura-chan? -ele se vira para encarar Sakura.

-Sim... Mas eles são irmãos! Esse tipo de coisa só acontece em mangá! -disse Sakura.

-Se você fala isso é por que coleciona né? -pergunta Gaara.

-Sim! É muito legal... Pode ser até pecado mas a história é envolvente e o amor dos personagens é mais forte que a morte... -justifica-se Sakura. -Eu queria sentir um amor tão forte quanto o dos dois um dia.

-É -é tão bo-bonito... Ver histórias assim... -comenta Hinata.

-Se quiser eu compro uma dessas revistas pra você Hinata-sama. –diz Neji à uma Hinata muito envergonhada.

-Concordo! -concordou Lee chamando a atenção. -Que o fogo de juventude nos agracie com esse amor mais forte que a morte!

-Cala a boca. -manda Gaara.

Todos caem na gargalhada. Naruto se ajeita melhor na cama pondo uma das mãos nos joelhos e a outra na cama perto da minha mão. Que eu faço questão de pegar aproveitando que dava pra esconder com o lençol. Sinto que ele me olha mas acho melhor disfarçar.

-Mas sério. O que vocês achariam se isso acontecesse de verdade? -pergunta Naruto tímido. Meu coração dispara. O que ele pretende fazer?

-Bom... Isso é complexo. -diz Sakura.

-Acho que isso não acontece na vida real. Só bichos fariam isso... -diz Neji do seu canto.

Bichos? Eu não sabia que o Naruto era meu irmão quando me apaixonei por ele sabia?

-M-mas! Eu...! Acho que... -tenta dizer Hinata. -Eu acho que, às vezes Deus arma essas coisas, pra que possamos sofrer, espernear e mostrar que somos dignos de viver ao seu lado. Afinal não foi na bíblia que Deus disse que seu maior desejo era a felicidade dos homens?

-Nisso concordamos. -diz Sai sorrindo.

-E ai de você se não concordar... -diz Sakura puxando a bochecha de Sai, parecia doer.

Ao que parecia Naruto iria receber alta no fim do dia seguinte. Todos planejavam uma festa surpresa para ele lá em casa. Eu estava animado, pelo menos existiam os que nos apoiavam mesmo que de leve, não que nós tínhamos falado algo mas... Era bom saber disso... Eu ajudava mudando os móveis de lugar e escolhendo os cds que tocariam. Minha mãe estava muito feliz quando veio falar comigo.

-Sasuke. -disse ela se aproximando de mim.

-Senhora? -me viro para encará-la.

-Você está se dando bem com o Naruto?

-Sim.

-Que bom! -diz minha mãe sorrindo enquanto se aproximava de mim. -Mas por que vocês viviam brigando? O Itachi não me disse nada.

-Por nada em particular. -eu menti. Eu odeio mentir pra minha mãe, mas contar a verdade a faria sofrer tanto...

-Sério Sasuke? -desconfiou minha mãe.

-É. -ela procurava ter a certeza de que eu não estava mentindo. Fiz o máximo que pude pra que ela não descobrisse.

-Que bom! -disse ela se levantando. -Sabe... Por um momento eu pensei que... Você e o Naruto tivessem um caso. Mas que imaginação a minha não? Meus próprios filhos cometendo um incesto! O maior dos pecados! Ainda bem que me enganei...

Intuição de mãe é fogo... Perdi as forças. Parei meu serviço e fui para o meu quarto. Não fui à festa e nem soube quando ele chegou. Desde aquela vez que peguei a sua mão no hospital percebi que não trocamos um apalavra sequer. Nem preciso dizer que fiquei com nojo de mim mesmo. Minha mãe acabara de dizer que isso que eu sentia pelo Naruto era o maior dos pecados e eu pensando nele, como eu sempre faço desde que o vi pela 1º vez. Eu cometia incesto... A minha mãe tinha razão era o maior dos pecados mas... Mesmo sabendo disso eu... Continuo o amando! Querendo ficar ao seu lado por quanto tempo lhe restasse! Eu o amo...

Naquela madrugada eu não conseguia dormir então eu peguei aquela nossa foto e a pus na mesa com o abajur ligado e me afastando e sentando no escuro. Itachi tinha ido dormir na casa de uma das convidadas. Ouço a porta abrir e fechar-se. Alguém se aproxima de mim silenciosamente. O familiar cheiro de maresia da pessoa que tinha feito a minha vida conhecer o céu e o inferno também: Naruto. Sinto que se senta ao meu lado.

-Soube que você ajudou arrumar a festa... Obrigado. Eu fiquei muito feliz... Só achei que faltava uma coisa... -ouço a voz de Naruto bem perto de mim. -Você...

Estremeço de felicidade por voltar a ouvir sua voz. Eu continuo em silêncio observando a foto.

-Sabe Sasuke... -lá vem ele com suas revelações bombásticas. -Eu não queria que você soubesse disso... Eu não queria te preocupar por isso pedi que não te contassem... A verdade era que eu me encrencava era lá no hospital... Enquanto estava vivo o papai sempre me deixava brincar com os nossos amigos... Eu... O adorava...

Eu continuava em silêncio observando a nossa foto. Dos tempos em que éramos felizes... Ele ficou um bom tempo sem continuar.

-Sasuke... Sabe do que eu tô me lembrando? Que no dia que eu descobri que... Você sabe... Que somos irmãos. Você iria me dizer alguma coisa... O que era?

Depois de um tempo sem demonstrar reações eu suspirei e respondi.

-Já não é mais importante...

Sinto ele me abraçar. Era tão bom senti-lo assim... Tão perto de mim...

-Eu sei...Entendo a dor que você guarda... Esse sentimento que nós não devíamos sentir... Pelo menos, não pelo o outro né?

Me viro e encaro seu rosto angelical.

-Como se não bastasse... Somos ambos homens e ainda temos o mesmo sangue... Mas eu... Não consigo... -o mar de seus olhos parece se transbordar em lágrimas. -Eu... Amo você!

Naruto me olha triste e nossos rostos vão se aproximando eu o vejo fechar seus olhos e levemente seus lábios tocam os meus. Era o meu 1º beijo, (de verdade aquele selinho não conta!) com a pessoa que mais eu amo. Eu o abracei. O coração falando mais alto que a razão. Eu sei que somos irmãos... Mas só por uma vez! Me deixem só por uma vez dizer à ele... Nesse beijo... O quanto eu o amo... Sinto nosso inocente beijo se aprofundar, sinto nossas línguas dançarem em sintonia, sinto que estamos nos entregando nesse beijo... Nos separamos por falta de ar.

-Te amo. -digo à Naruto.

Nós voltamos a nos beijar e sinto o mundo ceder sob meus pés desaparecendo... E na minha frente só tinha o rosto e o amor de Naruto. Naquele instante não me importei se ele era o meu irmão, se eu tinha só 12 anos pra fazer aquilo. Eu... Quero ter seu corpo só pra mim... Quero ser só dele... Quero que nós dois sejemos apenas... Um...

Eu o deitei suavemente na cama beijando seus lábios de lá partindo para seu pescoço. Eu ouvia seus gemidos enquanto implorava à Deus perdão pelo meu pecado. Eu parei e o encarei querendo ter certeza de que ele também queria isso, ele piscou concordando e eu o beijei enquanto pensava: Se Deus realmente sabe o que se passa nas nossas almas, então... Eu tirei a camisa dele lentamente ficando levemente corado ao ver seu corpo. Naruto fica ainda mais corado que eu! Dou-lhe um sorriso e um beijo voltando a minha missão de explorar seu delicado corpo.

...Então ele devia saber que eu amava Naruto mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. Ele sabia o quanto eu sofri com isso... E ainda sofro... Ele sabe que esse é um sentimento puro e inocente. Eu não desejo o corpo de Naruto. Eu desejo... Apenas... Ser um só ser com ele, quero me fundir com ele para que eu possa dizer o quanto eu o amo. Deus deve saber que a palavra "amor" é muito pouco pra definir o que eu sinto por Naruto.

Como se fosse em um ritual nossas roupas foram lentamente retiradas e nos acariciando e beijando acabamos esquecidos do pecado que estávamos cometendo. Eu segurei a sua mão gelada do começo ao fim. Sabíamos que tínhamos entrado em uma estrada que não tinha mais volta, mas... Mesmo assim... Nos abraçamos e vi o sono leve de Naruto. Eu sabia que nada seria como antes, não depois disso... E a todo custo segurei minhas lagrimas. Se a minha mãe, que nos amava tanto, descobrisse isso... Sua decepção... Mas... Mesmo assim... Isso não muda o fato de eu estar tão feliz...

Acordei um pouco mais tarde e ele me acariciava lentamente.

-Te amo Naruto... Sempre... Desde o começo! Você nem sabe o quanto me ensinou sobre o que é amar...

Naruto fica um tempo em silêncio.

-Então eu... Fui útil a você? -ele me pergunta me encarando. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Naruto fechou seus olhos e se aconchegou em mim perguntando: -Fica comigo no dia de hoje Sasuke?

-É claro.

-Então vamos para o nosso ipê?

-Vamos pra onde você quiser ir.

Naruto sorri e se levanta esquecendo que está sem roupas.

-Bela visão... -eu comentei cínico. Naruto ficou vermelho. Não sei o que ele catou do chão e tacou em mim mais doeu.

Nós nos arrumamos e saímos logo. Ficamos um bom tempo com nossos amigos que nem sei de onde tiraram uma maquina fotográfica dessas de foto instantânea.

-De quem é essa maquina? -eu perguntei a Gaara.

-Minha. Resolvi trazer por que já não agüentava mais o Lee... -respondeu Gaara.

-Precisa de filme? -pergunta Naruto pegando a maquina.

-Não. É instantânea seu burro. -respondeu Sai.

-Que bom! Vou aproveitar isso antes que... Ops! -diz Naruto tampando a boca como se auto impedisse de dizer besteira.

-Naruto? Você tá meio diferente... -comenta Sakura.

-A-aconteceu algo Na-Naruto-kun? -pergunta Hinata timidamente.

-Ignore Hinata-sama. -diz Neji carrancudo.

-Ma-mas...! -tenta Hinata.

-Que nada! É só impressão sua Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!Vamos logo tirar as fotos! Eu conheço uns lugares legais! -desmentiu Naruto.

-Muito suspeito! -concorda Lee. -Precisamos descobrir a verdade!

-É. -concorda Sakura.

-Mas não tem nada de novo gente! -mente Naruto vermelho da cabeça aos pés. Como será que ele pode ficar assim tão fofo? Eu pego a maquina das mãos dele.

-Desse jeito até eu vou desconfiar... -comenta Neji encarando Naruto

-Deixem ele. Às vezes ele amanhece meio louco... -eu digo.

-Grande ajuda. -diz Naruto fazendo beicinho. Eu aproveito e tiro uma foto. Eu pego a foto abano um pouco e a imagem de Naruto aparece. -Acho que vai dar pra espantar os mosquitos do meu quarto com isso...

-Teme! -grita ele com raiva.

Com todo mundo junto fomos ao parquinho e tiramos algumas fotos no nosso ipê, não sei que milagre mais o ipê estava todo florido. Era o único que tava. Ficamos a manhã toda lá no parquinho e na nossa arvore de ipê. Tiramos várias fotos. A minha favorita foi uma que eu tirei à sos com Naruto do meu lado segurando a minha mão discretamente enquanto sorriamos. Tiramos uma com todo mundo junto também essa foi batida várias vezes. Em certo ponto houve uma tragédia, pra Sakura.

O rosa dos cabelos de Sakura se confundia com o das flores e acidentalmente Sai cortou os cabelos dela pensando que era flor. A foto que tiramos de Sai levando uma surra dela ficou hilária e todo mundo riu. No fim Sakura perdoou Sai e todos foram embora. Isso perto de umas três horas da tarde. Naruto e eu ainda não tínhamos almoçado.

-Será que eles perceberam alguma coisa entre a gente? -perguntou Naruto depois que nossos amigos foram embora.

-Acho que não... -respondi me deitando no tronco da arvore.

-Eu vou sentir saudades deles... -eu me viro pra encarar Naruto. -Ahh! Olha Sasuke!!! Um ninho! -grita Naruto animado.

Nós vimos uma ninhada de passarinhos saírem de seus ovos. Murmurei no ouvido de Naruto, que devo dizer, estava maravilhado com aquilo.

-Você acaba de ver um milagre... O milagre da vida...

Até aquele ponto, tirando as declarações daquela madrugada e bem, o que fizemos, nos portamos como irmãos. Fomos 'almoçar' e voltamos para nosso ipê. Assistimos ao pôr-do-sol juntos e em silêncio. Sinto Naruto me abraçar, eu retribuo.

-Sasuke... -Eu me viro pra encará-lo. -Eu te amo. -disse Naruto

-Eu também Naruto...

-Sasuke...

-O quê?

-Eu tenho um pouco de medo.

-De que?

-De tantas coisas... De morrer... De amar você... E principalmente... De morrer e não ver mais você!

-Disso eu também tenho medo... Mas se estivermos juntos... Eu sei que temos uma chance de poder superar tudo. -eu digo o olhando nos olhos.

-Tem razão... Como sou bobo! -diz Naruto me olhando nos olhos. Posso ver lágrimas não derramadas no seu olhar. -Não importa se eu morrer hoje ou amanhã... Eu e você já estamos ligados... Por um sentimento que vai durar nesta vida... E além...! Eu sempre vou esperar você e amar você!

Ele era meu irmão e eu sabia disso. Mas o sentimento que sinto por ele é mais forte do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, peço perdão a Deus e meus pais, mas o meu amor por Naruto é mais forte do que tudo neste mundo e no outro e eu espero que entendam isso. Pensando nisso eu fechei meus olhos lentamente e o beijei com todo o meu amor, não sei por que mais tive um pressentimento ruim nesse momento mais não dei bola. Gravamos na copa da arvore as iniciais dos nossos nomes dentro de um coração escrito em baixo "eternamente". Nos beijamos de novo. O sol se escondeu e nós voltamos.

Vi Naruto dar um grande abraço na mamãe e conversar animadamente com o Itachi e depois ir para o seu quarto. Fui jantar e de lá tomei um bom banho quente desses bem demorados e finalmente vou ao meu quarto. Fiquei um bom tempo pensando do dia que tivemos e foi aí que percebi que parecia que Naruto estava... Estava se despedindo! Fui correndo ao quarto de Naruto e o encontrei deitado em sua cama com as fotos na mão direita, um sorriso leve no rosto adormecido. Me aproximei e vi que estava frio como uma pedra. Em sua mão esquerda estava à lista que ele nunca me deixava ler. Eu a pego da sua mão e li só pra mim.

Coisas que eu preciso ver/fazer.

1º **_Dizer eu te amo para a pessoa que eu mais amar_** X

2º**_Encontrar minha mãe e o meu irmão_**. X

3º**_Esquecer nem que seja por um minuto da minha doença. _**X

4º**_Ver um milagre ao lado da pessoa que eu amar._** X

5º **_Ser útil a alguém_**. X

6º **_Achar um lugar legal_**. X

7º **_Ter amigos que sempre me apóiem._** X

8º **_Aproveitar a vida enquanto ela durar_**. X

9º **_Estar ao lado do Sasuke até a morte e dizer o quanto eu o amo_**. X

10º **_Ser médico_**.

Não pude conter minhas lágrimas e nem um grito de dor. Minha mãe e o Itachi foram até o quarto e me encontraram traumatizado e Naruto morto. Eu só podia estar pagando pelo peso do meu pecado.

A dor era tão forte! Que eu não tinha mais forças pra nada a não ser ficar sem me mover. Eu podia escutar mas não podia me mover. Se o Naruto não está aqui... Do que me adiante viver... Do quê?

Meus amigos vieram me visitar... Mas eu não esboçava reação alguma. Na minha memória só tinha o meu Naruto. Em um dia que as minhas lágrimas secaram e que eu já não conseguia segurar a dor eu me lembrei da lista de Naruto.

Só havia um objetivo a ser realizado... **_Ser médico_**... Me lembrei da voz de Naruto. _Não importa se eu morrer hoje ou amanhã..._ _Eu e você já estamos ligados... Por um sentimento que vai durar nesta vida... E além...! Eu sempre vou esperar você e amar você!_

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas é só por causa disso que eu ainda vivo.

Eu até hoje tenho a lista de Naruto. Agora já tenho 32 amos e sou o médico mais conceituado daqui. Sou o padrinho de Sakuya e Kyo os filhos de Sakura e Sai que se casaram. Sakura trabalha como médica pediatra e Sai é um excelente arquiteto. Sou padrinho também do Yusuke o filho, adotivo de Gaara e Lee, por incrível que pareça Gaara virou o prefeito mais votado daqui nos últimos 40 anos! E ainda continua junto do Lee que montou uma academia de artes marciais que lidera o todos os torneios, ele diz que o segredo está no trabalho duro que a juventude guarda. O Neji e a Hinata passaram por muitas pra conseguirem se casar hoje em dia eles moram em outro país mas sempre vêem nos visitar. O Neji é um grande advogado e vai ser papai nesse ano. A Hinata tá grávida de quase 9 meses e vem pra cá no próximo mês. Neji disse que o nome do bebê, que vai ser uma menina, será Naru.

Eu cumpri a promessa de Naruto e ajudo que tem leucemia, não quero que mais ninguém sofra com isso. Atualmente eu tenho objetivos e aproveito a minha vida, mas não saio pra beber ou ficar rodeado de mulheres. Gosto de ver coisas bonitas, ajudar, ficar com minha família e principalmente com meus amigos. Não, eu não me casei. Eu ainda amo Naruto e não consigo ficar com ninguém, na verdade sou eu que não quero isso. Meu escritório é decorado com as fotos que tiramos no seu ultimo dia.

Eu saio do plantão, pego meu terno e vou embora a pé, não que eu não tenha meu carro só que é mais fácil achar meus amigos assim. Se antes nós chamávamos a atenção agora com o Gaara prefeito onde quer que íamos éramos perseguidos.

-Já disse que não vou dar entrevista. Eu tô no meu momento de lazer e gostaria que dovorante respeitem a minha privacidade. -disse Gaara enxotando meia dúzia de repórteres.

-O que você tem que agüentar hein Gaara? -comenta Sai.

-Cala a boca. -manda Gaara friamente.

-E então? Onde vamos? -pergunta Sakura. -Não podemos demorar muito... Tenho medo da bagunça dos nossos filhos!

-Acha que eu gosto de deixar o Yusuke sozinho? -pergunta Lee. -Moleque mais briguento nunca vi...

-Quem será que ele puxou... -eu comento olhando Gaara.

Nós fomos a um restaurante ali perto e nos divertimos muito juntos. Depois de um tempo eu resolvi caminhar pelas ruas ainda era cedo quando decidi dar uma passada pelo parquinho.

Nessa época do ano os ipês estão todos floridos. Ahh... Aquele parquinho que nós sempre íamos. Tem tantas recordações... Vou até o nosso ipê rosa. Mesmo de terno eu subo na arvore e fico observando as crianças no parquinho. Ele está lindo. Carregado de flores e de doces lembranças. Vejo o coração com nossos nomes com a letra dele... Ah... Naruto que saudade eu tenho de você!

Me lembro do Naruto pequeno brincando, olho pro lugar onde ele costumava ficar, bem ao meu lado... Que saudade! Resolvo ir no cemitério, pego um ramo com muitas flores e desço.

Eu agora estou na frente do tumulo de Naruto e ponho o ramo de flores de ipê nele. Flores do **nosso** ipê rosa. Fico um tempo observando sua lápide branca e simples com uma foto sua sorrindo, todas as fotos que tiramos no dia em que ele morreu estão sempre comigo (digitalizadas, é lógico). Fico ali um tempo e resolvo ir embora. Todas as minhas duvidas infantis sobre o amor estão muito claras para mim... Agora.

Eu ficava corado ao seu lado e era tímido porque eu o amava profundamente e só por isso eu gostava de sorrir. De fato, todas as noites sonho com o sorriso dele. Eu sei que amar não possui egoísmo e que sempre queremos estar ao lado da pessoa amada, pois o sorriso dela é o seu próprio sorriso. Eu era amado e sempre vou amar Naruto, nem o tempo é capaz de me fazer esquecê-lo e não importa se ele era o meu irmão. Eu não posso negar o que senti, ainda sinto e sempre vou sentir por ele. E mal posso esperar o dia em que eu o verei de novo...

Tudo o que eu posso fazer por ele é continuar vivendo a vida o mais intensamente o possível. E ao pensar em por que eu o amei tanto foi por ele ser tão único e especial. E só por que eu o amo mais do que tudo no mundo, eu sou o maior idiota da face dessa terra.

Eu estava na calçada na mesma rua que ele quase fora atropelado. Podia até ver a gente quando jovens! Eu acho que vou visitar a mamãe... Enquanto estou pensando nisso um carro desgovernado sai da pista e me pega na calçada. Sinto muita dor, minha visão está embaçada, mas vejo o sangue. Ouço pessoas comentarem e ouço o barulho do carro acelerar e ir embora apressado. Fecho meus olhos pensando murmurando baixinho:

-Naruto...

A dor sumiu e derepente me sinto como se eu tivesse 12 anos de novo. Olho um túnel escuro com uma luz branca no fim. Eu corro até ela e vejo um lugar muito bonito. Um jardim de cores claras cheio de flores. Havia uma pessoa sentada em uma pedra que chamou minha atenção. Senti um cheiro de maresia e não me lembro de ter me sentido mais feliz do que até então. Ele realmente tinha me esperado...

Naruto estava vestido de branco olhando para mim com o seu típico sorriso. Acho que eu sorri também.

-Você demorou... Tá certo que eu disse que iria te esperar mais não precisa abusar né? -ele me disse sorrindo.

Eu pronuncio seu nome e corro para abraçar-lo.

-Agora ninguém vai nos separa mais... Eu te amo Naruto!

-Eu também... Estava te esperando... Que bom que você voltou!

Nos encaramos tempo congelou naquele instante. Lentamente eu fechei meus olhos e me aproximei dele e nos beijamos. Agora eu teria a eternidade pra ficar ao seu lado. E ninguém, ninguém mesmo iria nos separar, pois nosso amor é mais forte até mesmo que a morte...

Fim!

**Besteirol básico pra quebrar o clima de drama...**

NARUTO: como é que você pode me matar! ÒÓ Tem noção que todo o mundo vai te matar!

SASUKE: Explique-se . ¬¬ Como foi que eu fiquei tão meloso?

GIZA: E depois dizem que o autor não sofre u.u Naruto se você tá reclamando lê o inicio da fic que vai entender... Você também Sasuke...

SASUKE e NARUTO: (lendo o começo da fic)

NEJI: Por que eu apareço tão pouco? E ainda tive que ficar com a Hinata!

HINATA: Ne-Neji-niisan T.T

GIZA: Se preocupa não Hinata! XD O Neji fala isso + gosta de vc! n.n

HINATA: Sé-Serio?

GIZA: Sim. n.n

HINATA: n.n (sorrindo)

NEJI: É mentira º///º

SAKURA: Por que eu não fiquei com o Sasuke-kun? Ele até me achou legal! T.T

GIZA: Eu odeio SasuSaku n.n

SAKURA: T.T

GIZA: E amo SaiSaku n.n

SAI: Obrigado n.n

SAKURA: Buaaaa T.T

(a uma mudança no clima, os pássaros fogem, a porta é escancarada, todos ficam quietos... a tormenta se aproxima)

GAARA: ÒÓ Posso saber que arrumação foi essa de me fazer ficar com o Lee e ainda gostar de biscoitos?

LEE: Mas Gaara-chan!!!

GAARA: (soca o Lee) Ù.Ú

LEE: X.X (desmaia)

GIZA: OO (corre) Acho que minha mãe me chamou XD... Tô indo mãe!

NARUTO: Peraí! Eu quero ver esse filme! (carinha fofa) E o mangá parece interessante n.n

SASUKE: Cala a boca. ¬///¬

ITACHI: Perdi alguma coisa? XD

**Dedicações:**

**O apelido de 'burro do shrek' aminha amada irmã que me inspirou a escrever o Itachi assim. **

**O casal Sai-Saku vai pra Ivana –espero que vc escreva uma fic deles viu n.n.**

**O casal GaaLee vai pra Feh-chan!**

**E acho que é só! Bjus e até a próxima! **


End file.
